The Legacy
by Ancient2
Summary: A minor story dealing with the strains and struggles the God Eaters would most likely face with the normal public once things with the Aragami calmed down enough for people to actually take the time to address them. There's more of an explanation inside the story. Let's just say, the God Eaters plan to leave their Legacy on the world.
1. Chapter 1

All characters, with the exception of the main Protagonist, are property of the game 'God Eaters Burst' and their affiliate franchise. They are not owned by me, and neither is the surprise character whose copy rights are stated in the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter. This was Rated T for adult referenced themes and contains language for a mature audience. Enjoy the story!

**The Legacy**

The New Arrival

A lot has happened in the Far East Branch since the enlistment of the First Unit Leader, Kiiro Tsubasa. Some liked to called her Kiki, others called her by her codename, YellowWing; but to the First Unit she was just plain old Kiiro. That happy-go-lucky bundle of energy had been through it all with them. Through the Former Unit Leader's MIA; through the smuggling of an Aragami girl into the Den; through the prevention of Devouring Apocalypse which was launched to the Moon instead; through the lucky avoidance of an Aragami Infection due to touching another person's God Arc; Resonating with people and seeing God Arc souls; and rescuing the Former Unit Leader, Lindow, from his Aragami Transformation.

Kiiro, as one would know, lived up to her name. Some would see her as a flying hornet when she would dash by in the Den. Her walnut hair was held in a long side ponytail, its wavy locks held together by a light blue barrette. She was known for her yellow colors though out the Den. On good sunny days she would sport a Noble Goth Top and Kayarti Roughs; while on rainy days she would wear a Hornet Hoodie and a Noble Goth Skirt. She had a gentle, soft face with big eyes of honey brown. Her skin was slightly tanned from the sun, but it did nothing to her fair complexion or clash with her natural tones. Even her God Arc resembled her yellow theme as everything was maxed to the highest Rank of 10.

She was a gentle soul, with an innocence around her. She would go out of her way to lend a helping hand so many times, some people at the Den saw her as a saint. It didn't help her case much that she like to use Divine Bullets on the Aragami when she wasn't firing Recovery Bullets at her teammates. Not to mention how the citizens from the Ghettos loved her, since she pleasantly interacted with them during her scouting routes through the Ghettos. However, although her overflowing energy was mostly seen in a positive, at times it could be a negative. Sure Kiiro was a cheerful carefree kinda girl. But when crossed, her energy turned into something fierce. She would become aggressive like a tsunami with her relentlessness as she became a shark in human skin. It wasn't like she would do it on purpose, nor was it more than a rare thing, but many knew not to take advantage of her kind nature. For those that didn't know, they learned fast. The only time the First Unit had actually experience this side of Kiiro was when she told Lindow not to give up on living during his Aragami Transformation, and that one time Soma had taken his words too far.

Kiiro had helped bring Lindow back, safely to the Den. He had received extensive medical checkups at his return and was given a welcome back of open arms. Even soon afterwards, he had married his long time sweetheart, Sakuya Tachibana. It was a wonderful ceremony, and Sakuya was the beautiful star of the show, while Lindow was acting more as an accessory than being a big part of the ceremony. It was a beautiful wedding, regardless of the many forms the two of them had to file out before their marriage became valid. Since the beginning of the presence of Aragami, marriages had become more of a global business instead of nation-based practice.

At this point of time, when the Aragami threat was starting to calm down a little, marriages between God Eaters were seen as rare and were very controversial. Many societies in the Branches questioned the stability a married couple of God Eaters would have at raising a family while balancing their work fighting the Aragami. Let alone what would happen if the parents should perish what should happen with the kids. In most cases, the children would be put in the custody of the next or kin or as stated otherwise in the wills; however, most households in the Branches Ghettos were already full and could not afford nor hold the capacity of additional children. So this lead to the question: should they be taken to the nearest Orphanage in the Branch, or be given funding and the support from Fenrir appointed Guardian, being raised under the direct care of Fenrir?

But that lead to an even more controversial topic... Should God Eaters even be allowed to have children? They've already changed themselves into something far more than human in order to fight off the Aragami. With all the Bias Factor they willing injected into themselves, should the human race risk the mutation in their genes to pass on? What if their offspring become something far different from their parents. What if their genes mutated and evolved into something more Aragami-like? Pretty soon they'd have more Aragami-like humans than humans roaming around the Branches at that rate.

So in their scare, the Higher ups of Fenrir had outlawed the birth of children with Gods Eater parents, whether with one or both spouses as God Eaters. If the children were born before the God Eaters took their Aptitude Test then it was permitted since the parents genes were not tainted yet with Oracle Cells. However, having children after their Aptitude Test was strictly forbidden. Even adopting children was outlawed for God Eaters after they became God Eaters, because of reason of them being... 'unfit' to have or care for a child.

This lead to a furious outburst from the God Eaters from Branches all over the globe. Even though most of the God Eaters of Fenrir were young, and weren't thinking of settling down and starting a family just yet. They still had a right to dream of it and have their possibilities unhindered by outside forces. They had put their life on the line everyday for Fenrir and the lives that dwelled in their Branches' Ghettos, the least these people could do was oblige them the right to the pursuit of happiness. They weren't asking for some damn Parade for their services, they just wanted to have a damn normal life waiting for them. Even if most of the Gods Eaters end up being killed in action before they complete their service or retired, they still had the right to have an option of a family.

Most of the Ghettos found it strange that after they would have their marches protesting Fenrir, demanding for more rations and an increase in jobs, the God Eaters would come around marching in protest against Fenrir for their right to have babies. Though the citizens of the Ghettos wouldn't admit it, they agreed with Fenrir's decision. They feared their protectors who willing injected those monsters' DNA inside them in order to devour them. What other possible monsters could they make if they were to possibly breed? They feared that pretty soon that they would practically have Aragami walking inside their walls. The God Eaters had little to no support from the citizens of the Ghettos in their demands of Fenrir, they were on their own...

Even so, Sakuya was there to march against this outlaw with other God Eaters each time a protest march was organized. Lindow was with her all the way in support as the other First through Third Unit members would occasionally join them in support. It was hard to protest against Fenrir when Aragami were attacking. But when ever they were free, they would always join in with the two of them in support for the newlywed couple's right to start up a family. However... this time around they had missed the march as they watched the tail-end of it on the FBS news on the TV in the Entrance. They had recently returned from a mission at the Forgotten Carrier, and couldn't make it back in time to join Sakuya and Lindow in the God Eaters' March. Tired and slightly covered in sweat, Alisa, Kota, Soma, and Kiiro watched the march go on, looking for Lindow and Sakuya in the crowd. Hoping that they weren't one of the God Eaters marching around with one of those embarrassing signs that said 'God Eaters for Babies' or 'If You Can Have Babies Why Can't We?' It didn't help their case much that most God Eaters, if not all, were marching with their God Arcs.

"Once again... Fenrir has seen more demonstrations of protesters across the Branches, and has increased in participant numbers." The FBS news woman reported as she showed a video of marching Gods Eaters on the screen to the side. "This evening, an Anti-Fenrir protest in front of all global Branches. The demonstrations were led by groups mostly comprised of God Eaters from all over the Branches of the world.

"Calling on Fenrir to discharge these inequitable laws against their human rights, reinforce their pledges on protecting the God Eaters' families, and remove all bans that would restrict them from a radiant future.

"... The God Eaters had marched for approximately two hours, under the monitor and patrolled by the Fenrir Defense Forces, then dispersed fairly peacefully... much to the relief of the citizens of the Ghettos..."

"Jeez, what a bunch of hypocrites." Kiiro groaned out in complained as she watched the news with the others. Having enough of Fenrir's one sided opinion on the topic. "You'd think that people with families and problems of their own would understand our plight."

"Not everyone can see the problem when its not related to them." Kota commented, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "Like putting your feet into someone else's shoes."

"Beside, they see us as monsters." Soma pointed out. "It's not like they would try to understand why we would find these laws unacceptable."

"Really, now! Banning us from having families, before we're even old enough to consider it, as if we're cattle is inexcusable." Alisa huffed out, brushing her hair out of the way. "You'd think in this day and age people would have more common sense."

"Sorry, Alisa, fools are present throughout the ages. And most of the times, the fools are the ones with the power." Kiiro groaned out. "I just hate the idea of them telling us what we can and can't do, when its not even given a second thought if it applies to regular citizens of Fenrir."

"Right, I may not be ready to settle down with my own family now. But I at least like the right to have the option there, when I'm ready for it." Kota demanded with a preach.

"Tell me about it," Kiiro groaned out as if he was preaching to the choir. "If they're monitoring us this bad, just think what they're doing to Soma."

"Hey!" Soma growled at her, twitching a vein in his forehead. "Leave me out of this!"

"What? Say what you want, but your babies would be gorgeous." Kiiro said in all seriousness while still teasing him. "Your growing fangirls will be so disappointed when they won't be able to carry your blue-eyed babies."

"Grrh! Shut the hell up, Kiiro! Why don't you just focus on yourself?! It's not like you'll be able to have honey-eyed babies wondering around either."

"Hmph, I know that. I knew that before I joined the Den."

"What are you-"

"Well, (Exhale) this has been fun. But I have another mission to get to before the day is over." Kiiro said, getting up and stretching before heading over to the Mission Elevator. "See you later, guys."

"..."

"Dude, what was that?" Kota asked aloud after Kiiro had left. For a small glimpse of a second, Kiiro had showed them something they had never seen in her before. She seemed so... weak... for a second. Like she showed them the vulnerable girl inside of her that she hides so well behind the strong cheerful one she exposes to the world.

"I have no idea..." Soma honestly answered.

"Anyway, what kind of mission did she have to go on again?" Kota asked, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Ugh, something about a Kongou in the Tranquil Temple area." Soma vaguely explained off the top of his head.

"!" Alisa sat up in attention at the mention of the Tranquil Temple area. "Wasn't there mention of a heard of Fierce Kongous migrating in that area?"

"?!" Soma began to panic for a second. He was protective of his Unit Leader more than with anyone else, not that he would ever admit that, but he knew she could handle herself. "She'll be fine on her own. She's faced worse odds before."

"Yes... but I heard from the Research Unit that it was a herd of six Fierce Kongous and one Fallen Kongous."

"!"

*** Meanwhile in Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***

Dr. Sakaki was working on one of his side experiments on his Lab's computers when the storage supply room in the back of his lab began to glow. The glowing light escaping from the door cracks of the backroom on the left side of the Lab caught his attention from the computer screens.

That room had been filled with nothing but failed and forgotten Projects. Nothing in there should have been activated, let alone glowing. Cautiously moving away from his computer, he slowly moved toward the door.

But it slammed opened, letting out a lot of smoke that dissolved in the air and ventilation. Making Dr. Sakaki cough out the remaining smoke out of his lungs as a young boy came dashing out of the room and smoke.

"What in the?!"

"Sorry, Doc!" The boy said to him as he continued to run out of the Lab. "Can't talk, gotta go, I'll explain later!"

"..." The boy slammed the door behind him as he ran toward the elevator through the long hallway. "Well... that was certainly unexpected."

The boy kept pouncing on his toes as he impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open up onto the Entrance Floor. He was running into the Mission Elevator doors, ignoring the stares of the other God Eaters on the Floor at the stranger that had popped out of their residential elevator. But the sight of the other First Unit members on the Floor stopped him in his tracks. They were taken off guard as he stared at them in recognition.

"Why are you still here?!" He asked in a panic. "She's in danger!"

"Who the heck are you?" Kota was stumped, he had never seen this kid before around the Den. But the kid ignored his question and continued to rush them.

"If you don't help her soon, Kiiro is going to die today."

"?!" That got their attention.

"What the hell do you mean, brat?!" Soma growled at the kid, Soma took news like that very seriously. If this was a joke, it would take a whole lot of effort from Kota and Alisa to hold him back from kicking the kid's ass.

"Come on, the Fierce Kongous are going to surround her area soon." The kid waved at them to jumped in the elevator with him as he was making his way to the Hanger. Not even thinking about it, they rushed into the elevator with him in a panic state by his haste-pace words.

"How do you know all this, kid?" Soma asked in suspicion.

"No time to explain," The boy rushed out of the elevator as soon as it opened to the Hanger. "Grab your God Arc and head out to the Tranquil Temple, quickly!"

"Wait, you're running?" Kota pointed out the oddity of the idea as the boy continued to run out the Hanger doors, pass the standby Choppers. "Why don't you catch a Chopper with us?"

"This way is much quicker for me!" The kid said as he continued to run into the distance. Not noticing it until after his back was turned to them, they saw that the kid had a strange blade strapped around his waist behind him. If it was a God Arc, it was the oddest God Arc they had ever seen. If they didn't know any better they would say that it was a Short Blade Old-Type God Arc... with no shield.

*** Tranquil Temple ***

"Ugh, it's cold. Should've brought my bloody Hornet Hoodie." Kiiro complained aloud to herself, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Let's just get this mission over with."

Kiiro ran around the Tranquil Temple area, looking for her target. Finally she had found the sneaky Kongou casually walking around the main temple entrance.

"There you are, you giant monkey." Kiiro smirked as the Kongou roared at her due to her sudden appearance. "You're mine!"

ROAR!

Came the sound of a Fallen Kongou, jumping from the destroyed home on the opposite side of the main temple. Ready to get a piece of the action as well.

"All right! I'll take you on as well!" Kiiro nodded, the extra Aragami was unexpected but she could handle it.

ROAR!

Then another Aragami jumped down from the house as well, a Fierce Kongou no less.

"Okay, I can take you on too, I guess."

ROAR!

"Aww, crap..." Kiiro groaned out as another Fierce Kongou jumped into the fight. "Any chance you guys wanna make this a one-on-one?"

ROAAARRR!

"I thought as much," Kiiro huffed, tightening her grip on her God Arc. "Alright, shall we go."

Her best option was to take down the weakest one, thin out the numbers before they could overwhelm her. But things weren't going so well as plan. She was doing heavy damage on the Kongou with her pierce attacks, but the Fierce Kongous kept firing stalagmite lightning at her with every step she made. And the bloody Fallen Kongou kept rolling at her with its blizzard storm coated body. She didn't even have time to Devour any of them for a Burst, they were just too cluttered together.

"What next?" Kiiro said, out of breath, destroying the Kongous tail armor and knocking it on the ground. Using his body as a shield, she dashed to the front to destroy its face armor while blocking the other Kongous' attacks with its body. "Don't get in my way!"

But a Fierce Kongou had snuck around her from the other side of the main temple's shed and sucker punched her to the ground.

"Ngahh!" She cried out from the damage, wiping the blood from her lips. These Aragami were starting to eat through her Recovery items. She was already down to her last three Stun Grenades, she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. "Really? How annoying! (Exhaling out of breath) Well... if I'm going to go down today, I'm taking one or two of you with me! Ahhh!"

She charged at the Kongou, ripping off its face and pipe armor with a hard attack. She had defeated the Kongou, but was back punched by the swirling Fallen Kongou behind her as she was trying to pull out her bulky shield.

"(Gasp) It got me..." Kiiro said with the wisp of her breath as she was incapacitated. This was it for her, there was no one to bring her back up again. There would be no Link-Aid, Kiiro sadly came to terms that she was done for this time. "Is it my time...?"

"AHHH!" Came the surprise cry of a boy above her.

She couldn't get a good look at him since she was unable to move to look up. It didn't help her case much either that his silhouette was being blocked in shadow by the night's light as he was leaping down at them with the large full moon behind him. He must have been a Gods Eater, what with that short blade he was holding. But... surprisingly enough... he was charging up a charge attack with it. Such an ability was never seen in a God Arc before that wasn't a Buster Blade. The charge had made a light shine from his blade, turning from white to blue to a powerful green. Shocking enough that when he released it, he had knocked back the remaining Kongous. Crashing them back into the stone wall of the destroyed house, taking off their pipe armors and the Fallen Kongou's face armor.

Knocking them down for a while, the boy ran over to Kiiro. She had gotten a view of his baggy pants, black with an over-layer white cowboy slacks design on it, with black and yellow sneakers. But when he finally bent down to her level, she had at last gotten a good look at him. He wore what appeared to be a black and yellow Hoodie, the yellow acted more like intricate design lines that almost made it look like longs seals were wrapped around him. It had no hood and the top straps were left unbuttoned to expose his lower face. What was odd about them was the added accessory it had on its back, they looked like the broken bone ends of wings. Its sleeves were much longer than usual, hiding his arms and hands with it massive length as he held his God Arc through his sleeves. The yellow patterns on his sleeves had dangled down like loose straps. His God Arc... it was crazy enough as it was so far, but... this one didn't even have a shield attachment. Just what... what kind of Gods Eater was this kid?

He already looked too young to be in the business as it is. He appeared to be fourteen, but his somewhat girly face made him look too innocent for this kind of work. His skin was as tan as Soma's, and his eyes were large and a very bright yellow. Not a normal color in the average human, perhaps it was a birth defect. Either way, Kiiro had found them lovely. And as if the boys natural tones couldn't contradict enough, his hair was a light yellow blonde, it was almost a platinum blonde. Its straight strands barely missed his shoulders by an inch; almost keeping a neat hair style with the exception of stray curls on the side and the baby hairs that curled up toward the top of his head. Who was this kid...?

"Come on, this is no time for a nap." The boy pouted to her, shaking her shoulder as he Link-Aid with her.

"Ahh, thanks so much." Kiiro sighed in relief, the kid had generously given her half of his health. "I guess I owe you one."

"Stay down for a little bit. You've taken too much damage, I'll handle the rest."

"What?! Let me help!"

"But...! This fight is too much for you!"

"I've had worse!" Kiiro pointed out, taking a Recovery Pill as she jumped back into the fight. "Leave this to me!"

"Ugh, fine. Just let me handle the big guys."

"Okay, I'll let you take the lead." Kiiro complied to him. She wouldn't have taken too kindly to strangers bossing her around, usually. But the kid was genuelly concerned about her, Kiiro guessed she could let it slid this time. Besides... she wanted to see what this kid and his strange God Arc could do. "Show me what you've got..."

"Right!" The kid replied to her as he charged at the two Fierce Kongous as they were getting up.

While he was going to be busy with them, she decided to finish off the Fallen Kongou so she could give him a hand before the Aragami joined forces. Surprisingly the kid was doing well for himself, even without his God Arc's shield he was dashing and sliding under the Fierce Kongous and out of the way of their attacks. He was jumping pretty high as well, a normal skill with short blade God Arcs, but he was jumping much higher than the average Gods Eater ever could. Even dashing out of the way in mid-air somehow. And his strikes were pretty strong for a normal short blade God Arc, he most likely was hitting as hard as a long blade God Arc, maybe a little bit harder.

But Kiiro had lost the time to admire his work, from the corner of her eyes, as her Fallen Kongou had decided to make a run for it to the lower levels. Not one to let her target get away, she chased after it. Sneaking in a Devouring bite as she snuck in on it from behind.

"You're wide open!" She shouted at it as she started to fell the first kick of her Burst. "Here, I'm firing!"

"Watch out!" The kid had called to her as one of the Fierce Kongous jumped down in her area from the other side of the destroyed home. She was slightly annoyed by its appearance, but was more shocked than anything else when the kid came jumping down from the same hole. "Sorry, I couldn't keep it from running away."

"No it's fine." Kiiro assured to him, shaking her head to get out the many chaotic questions that were running through her head at that moment. She could get the answers later, now wasn't the time for it. Changing into Gun-mode, she fired a Team-bullet at him. "I'm sending it over!"

"Whoa!" The kid exclaimed as he dodged the bullet, letting it blast into the stone wall behind him.

"Whoa, what was that?! Don't miss now!"

"Sorry, I can't accept Team-bullets, for personal reasons..." The kid vaguely explained to her.

"You could've said that sooner." Kiiro pouted, accepting his reasoning without giving it a second thought. "Would've saved me from wasting a bullet."

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, no it's fine." Kiiro assured to him before, turning toward the Fallen Kongou and firing. "There, take that! Death Bolt Bulls-eye!"

Two Aragami bullet shots and the Fallen Kongou was down for the count. Turning toward the Fierce Kongous, she began to fire all the Divine Bullets her OP would allow, which was sadly, not so much.

"Ugh, I'm out of bullets." But she had done enough damage to knock one of the Fierce Kongou off of its feet. "I think we can make it."

The both of them had used the downed Fierce Kongou as a body shield from the other one as they continued to attack it. Kiiro had taken advantage of the break by taking a Devouring bite from the Fierce Kongou, going through a Burst again.

"Smash it!" But as she Devoured into it, she had broken off its back armor, which she had humorously to be more of a butt armor, honestly. "This is the chewiest part!"

Wasting no time, she changed into Gun-mode and started firing at the still attacking Fierce Kongou. "Have a bullet!"

The Aragami bullets had knocked it to the ground, while the other one was starting to get back up on its feet again. But that break in attacks had given them enough time to finish off the fumbling Fierce Kongou that had just gotten back on its feet again.

"There! We've finished it off!" The boy cheered aloud as they had defeated the Fierce Kongou, and right before the other one had gotten back up too.

"Let's finish it off!" Kiiro commanded as they charged at the last Fierce Kongou. It was weakened, and went down pretty soon without much of a fight. "Ahh, that was pretty standard."

"..."

"You were pretty good back there kid." Kiiro praised to the kid, finally having a chance to look over at him. He couldn't repeat the gesture as his eyes shyly looked everywhere but at her. "I owe you one for saving my life."

"Uh... no problem..."

"Hm?" Kiiro tilted her head toward him in confusion, bending down at little to try and get a look at his face. But he gasped and turned his face away from her as he started to blush. "What's wrong? Why are you acting so shy now?"

"Hmm..."

"Kiiro!" The voice of Soma broke through the cold winds as they turned to see him running toward them from the Starting Point with the others.

"Soma, guys, glad you could make it." Kiiro greeted to them as they stopped for their breath when they finally reached her.

"You! (Huff) How did... (Huff) you get here so fast?!" Kota asked out of breath, alarmed that the kid had beaten them to the Tranquil Temple when they had a Chopper.

"Oh, so you know this kid?" Kiiro concluded to herself from Kota's words.

"No... we don't." Soma said, slightly suspicious of the boy. Who was he...? Where did he come from...? Why did his presence make him feel uneasy?

"The kid just popped in the Den from out of nowhere." Kota explained.

"Right, we have no idea what his name is. Nor were we informed of new recruits coming to the Den." Alisa added in.

"Oh, so he's a John Doe." Kiiro commented, making the kid flinch for some reason. But he gasp in shock as she gently pat his head. "But... he saved my life. So he can't be that bad."

"!" Soma didn't like how the kid shyly blushed and smiled at the way Kiiro was giving his head affection. What the hell happened before they got there?

ROAARRR!

"!"

"It sounds like the rest of the herd is here!" Alisa concluded as they all got into a fighting stance.

"Looks like we'll have to clean up the rest of this mess, right kid?" Kiiro said over to the kid, who had a hard time looking her in the eye.

"Hmph," He simply nodded and crunched down to a fighting stance.

"Don't let your guard down." Soma said, interrupting their private conversation as the stomping came closer. "Back me up!"

"I've got your back!" Kota said over to them when the first Fierce Kongou appeared. All four Fierce Kongous were charging at them at once.

"Spread out and take on your own one." Kiiro barked out the order before tripping the first Fierce Kongou that caught her eye.

"Right!" Alisa complied, firing at the Fierce Kongou she claimed. Once it was on the ground, she changed into Blade-mode and took a Devouring bite. While in a Burst, she fired two Team-Bullets at Kiiro. "Got it. Here!"

"Leave it to me!" Kiiro cheered as the extra Burst sent power coursing through her. "It's surging in me!"

The fight had gone a lot smoother this time around. Kiiro slightly got grazed by some of the Fierce Kongous' bolt roll attacks, but aside from that she didn't have to use much of the dwindling Recovery items she had remaining. Pretty soon, Kiiro had taken her Fierce Kongou down and was going to help Soma with his while Kota and Alisa chased down theirs that were running away.

"It's putting up a good fight. Let's finish it off!"

"Hmph, whatever. Just don't get in my way." Soma grunted in reply.

"What? Me? Parish the thought." Kiiro teased at him as she helped Soma knock his Fierce Kongou off his feet. Once it was down, both of them went in for a Devouring bite.

"Smash it!" "Rotten piece of meat!" Kiiro and Soma both said at the same time as they entered into a Burst. Soon they had the Fierce Kongou on its last toes.

"What an eye sore." Soma said before he grunted, bringing his God Arc down in a crushing strike, killing the Aragami.

"Heh, well that was easy."

"Let's get rid of the others."

"Just what I was thinking."

Kota's Fierce Kongou was just a little pass the Gong Tower, the strange kid was helping him take care of it. It eventually ran off when the kid released a charged strike to it, breaking off its arm armor, leaving only Alisa's Fierce Kongou in the area.

"I'm sending it!" Kiiro warned as she shot each of them a Team-bullet, except for the kid.

"Leave it to me!" "All right!" "How generous of you." Alisa, Kota, and Soma replied to her at the same time.

Just as they had knocked the Fierce Kongou off of its feet, the other one had returned into the fray. Changing their attention to the most immediate threat, they attacked the incoming Fierce Kongou, knocking it off its feet. Once it was down, the other one had gotten back up so they change their course of assault. Eventually by the time the other Fierce Kongou had gotten back on its feet again, they had already defeated the one they attacking.

While the others were extracting the recently fallen one's core, the new kid had went to finish off the last Fierce Kongou with Kota. But they all stopped what they were doing when they saw how when the kid delivered the final blow. His God Arc had some how deactivated all Oracle Cell activity in the Fierce Kongou, making it petrify and dissolve into nothing but dust that the wind carried away. They didn't even extract the core to keep the Oracle Cells from regenerating. What exactly was this kid?

"Holy! How did you do that?!" Kota exclaimed in shock.

"Huh..." The kid looked like he was about to kick himself, as if he wasn't suppose to show them that.

"Alright, who are you? Where are you from?" Soma interrogated the kid.

"..." His silence only pissed Soma off more. Not to mention the kid wouldn't even look up at him.

"Tst, answer me!" Kiiro went to protectively embrace the kid's head to her chest when he flinched at Soma's angry voice.

"Quit ganging up on him, Soma." Kiiro lectured him like he should know better than that. "He's just a kid."

"!" It was starting to boil Soma's blood up, seeing the kid practically resting his head on her chest. Why was Kiiro siding with a complete stranger over him? "You're defending him?"

"Honestly, the kid's never going to talk if you all keep scaring him like this." Kiiro huffed out, soothingly rubbing her hand on the back of the kid's head while the other held on to his upper back. "Let's give the kid a chance, and hear what he has to say."

"Tst, fine." Soma growled at her. "But get your tits out of his face, for God's sake!"

"He's a kid, Soma." Kiiro rolled her eyes at him while she slightly pulled away from the blushing kid. "There's no harm in this."

"Hmph." Soma grunted, turning his head away from her as he crossed his arms. "He may be small, but all boys think the same."

"?"

*** Later in Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***

They had all returned to the Den, taking the kid to Dr. Sakaki. They were hoping to get an explanation on who the kid really was. But Dr. Sakaki was in the same boat as them. They had all surrounded the boy as they examined him, nervously sitting on the Lab's couch as they all looked at him. Sakuya and Lindow had returned to the Den to see the four of them escorting the mysterious kid down to Dr. Sakaki's Lab and tagged along to see what was going on. Tsubaki had joined in due to the rumors going around the Den about the strange boy that had randomly come out of the God Eaters' residential elevator, and wanted an explanation.

"For the last time, kid. Who are you?" Tsubaki interrogated.

"I told you, ma'am, I'm a Gods Eater. Just like you guys." The kid replied, unable to keep eye contact with her for long.

"Then what's up with your God Arc?" Kota pointed out.

"I can't say."

"How do you know us?" Soma added in with his own question.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie!" Soma hissed at the kid, digging his fingers deeper into his crossed arms as he heard the kid's heartbeat accelerate. "You've been acting like you know us the moment we saw you. Now, 'who' are you?"

"..."

"How have you heard of us?"

"... Not heard... We've... met before..." The kid wouldn't look at Soma, his shoulders were practically shaking.

"When? I've never seen you before in my life."

"..."

"Maybe it's just that you haven't met him yet." Dr. Sakaki suggested, making the others turn to him in confusion.

"!" The kid gasped as his eyes shot off of the ground back up toward Dr. Sakaki. His surprise made Dr. Sakaki smirk, that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Doctor? What do you mean...?" Sakuya queried, she had seen Dr. Sakaki like this before. And usually, it did not mean a good thing.

"I've had my theories about all this. But I had to do some investigating to make sure that they were correct." Dr. Sakaki said to Sakuya, turning to look at her before turning back to look at the boy sitting on his couch. "This child... is from the future."

"What?!" They all exclaimed, taking a step back. The kid's eyes widen as if caught in the headlights.

"Are you kidding me with this, Doc?" Soma growled at him. This was no time for a joke. But knowing the crazy things that happen around this Unit, anything was possible right now.

"Oh no," Dr. Sakaki turned toward him. "I have been working on a way to time travel for quite some time. But... it was only a side Project. And I lost an interest on continuing the research, once other things came into my primary attention."

"Doctor. Are you saying... that you built a Time Machine?" Tsubaki question, making him turn toward her.

"Only a prototype. I never cared to creek out the technical flaws in it." Dr. Sakaki confessed. "It was always too troubling trying to deal with the troubles with particle reconfiguration and the hassle of bending time and space around the objective target. I saw the whole thing as too troubling so I moved on."

"... You gave up too soon, Doctor." The kid finally spoke, looking down as his voice drew the attention of the others. "You're machine was a success..."

"Oh ha! So I see!" Dr. Sakaki cheered down to him with a fox-grin. "Looks like I picked up this Project again. So tell me, when exactly do I fix out the clinks?"

"I do know, somewhere around 2084. I only used it in 2085..."

"!" Their eyes widen at his answer, Dr. Sakaki just kept on his usual grin.

"Ooh, so this is a long term project. And how exactly did I work out the problems in the machine's theory?"

"I don't know, I'm not a scientist." The kid honestly confessed with a slight pout as he crossed his arms. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why you little-" Soma growled at the kid, before Dr. Sakaki interrupted Soma's oncoming insult as he nodded in understanding of what the kid meant.

"Right, right. Giving away certain answers from the future could possibly create a Time Paradox, making everything that has happen here so far never happen. Thus creating a loop hole in the time-line." Dr. Sakaki said, approvingly. "Good call, kid."

"..."

"I can't really say much..." The kid continued. "But your machine can only go so far in the past, which ends at the point of its creation. Even if it's still not in the working progress, my molecules could transport back to any point in time of its physical existence. And as long as the machine is still around, I can transport into the future."

"And how exactly are you suppose to get back to your time, if my machine right now doesn't work?"

"You gave me a backup means to return."

"So I did send you here after all..."

"!"

"Are you on a mission?" Tsubaki asked.

"... Of sorts..."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Sakuya questioned.

"I can't really say right now, Mrs. Amamiya..."

"Whoa, so... you know us from the future, right? How exactly?"

"... I'm a new generation of God Eaters... We... know each other pretty well."

"That is awesome! Ah, Quick! How much cooler am I going to be in the future?!"

"Oh please..." Alisa groaned with rolling eyes at Kota's idiotic question.

"I can't really say. It might effect too many things..." The kid shook his head.

"How exactly old are you, kid?" Lindow asked.

"I'm fourteen." The kid honestly answered, looking up at him before turning his head to the side. He seem to be a good kid, but was awfully shy for someone in the Gods Eater business. "I was born in Nepal..."

"Whoa. So there's a possibility that you're not even born yet!" Kota pointed out, doing the math with his fingers.

"No, I'm not born yet..."

"Can you tell us your name?" The kid had to hold in his gasp at the sound of Kiiro's question.

"Not all of it... my name is Tolby."

"Tolby... That's a good name!" Kiiro praise to the kid with a warm smile, earning a slight glance from his shy yellow eyes. "I've always wanted a guy with that name, or have a kid with it if the latter wasn't an option."

"!" That news made Soma flinch with grinding teeth, his blood was practically boiling.

"!" The boy smiled in excitement of her praise, but soon looked away as the gleam from his face faded.

"You don't have to be so shy." Kiiro soothed to the kid as she put her hand under his chin to lift his head back up to them with a finger. "We don't bite."

"..."

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kiiro smiled at him, making the kids eyes open wide with awe. Soma didn't like the moment those two were creating, so he intervened between them, pulling Kiiro away from the kid.

"Enough of this." Soma growled, hiding the electricity that pleasantly shot through his body from the contact with Kiiro's skin. "Are you going to complete your mission soon or not?"

"No... I'm not ready..." Tolby looked down again, away from Soma. He seem to be a little nervous around him, perhaps a little scared. Oddly enough, Soma wouldn't have it any other way, but at the same time... something deep inside him didn't want the kid to be scared of him.

"Well there's nothing we can do until the kid is ready." Dr. Sakaki concluded, eliminating the growing tension in the room. "In the mean time, why don't get comfortable and help around the Den, Tolby? I'm sure the First Unit will be more than happy to look after you."

The others nodded in consent while Soma tsk under his lips and crossed his arms while turning his head in reluctant relinquish to his sudden burden. He had somehow gotten new baggage to take care of by the end of the day, and that baggage wasn't even in existence yet.

"Well now that that's settled." Dr. Sakaki clapped his hands together. "Why don't we work on your sleeping arrangements."

"He sure as hell is not gonna sleep in my room." Soma grunted.

"Ooh, the kid can stay with me in my room!" Kota volunteered, raising his hand in the air. The others were about to head out and call it a night, believing that the whole conversation was over. But as Kiiro was moving to head out, Tolby reached out with his sleeve covered hand to grab onto the hem of her top.

"If it's alright... can I sleep with you...?"

"!" The others frozen in their tracks at his request, while Kiiro simply looked at him. He hid it well, but Kiiro could still see the pleading look in his eyes. Soma was starting to see red at the audacity of the kid's words.

"Whoa, whoa there, kid." Kota said, gesturing with his hands in a 'slow down' motion. "I don't think it's appropriate for a boy you're age to be sleeping in a girl's-"

"Sure, it's okay." Kiiro nonchalantly consented, shocking the others more than the kids original request.

"What?!"

"Kiiro, have you lost your mind?!" Soma growled at her.

"I see no problem with this." Kiiro honestly answered. "Tolby can stay with me."

"But-"

"Come along, Tolby." Kiiro waved with her hand to get up as she started to head out the door. Tolby had immediately risen and shyly followed her out. "Let's get you set up so we can start tomorrow's mission refreshed."

"..." The others just confoundedly watched the two of them as they left. Not particularly believing what they had just saw.

"Dude... what is up with that kid...?" Kota honestly asked what the others were thinking.

"I don't know..." Soma said with a growl under his breath as his fingers clinched into his arms. "But... he's going to get one hell of a warmup when he wakes up tomorrow."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"Whoa... never thought I'd see the day when Soma is jealous."

"Damn you, shut up, Lindow!"

"(Chuckle) Yes sir, big boss sir!"

*** Kiiro's room ***

"So, this is my room." Kiiro said to him, giving him a small tour as she opened the door for him to go in ahead of her. "A little sleep on the couch and you'll be fine."

The kid slowly walked in, looking around the room as if he was seeing the most amazing thing in his life. Leaving the kid to look around in awe, Kiiro walked over to the storage closet on the side of her desk and pulled out some blankets and pillows.

"The couch is long enough, and is actually quite comfortable to sleep on." She explained to him, knocking him out of his awestruck as she tossed a blanket at him. "Here's your blanket. Alisa use to have sleepovers here so I keep the extra blankets around. Don't worry, they're washed. And your pillow."

The pillow hit his face then landed in his hands. He simply stared at her as she moved around.

"Sorry, I don't think I can help you with the nightwear. You'll have to make due with what you have, we'll wash it in the morning. I have an extra toothbrush, soap, and toothpaste you can use. Just don't be offended if I don't ask for the toothbrush back."

"Ma'am, you... you know Soma?"

"It's Kiiro, Tolby." She corrected, looking at him for a second before going about gathering his stuff again. "What about him?"

"He's not angry with me is he...?"

"Angry at you? The poor guy's almost angry at everything." Kiiro huffed with a slight tease. "He's a really big softy under his rough exterior. Don't really take everything he says to heart."

"..." Tolby's face began to crunch up in sadness while Kiiro went about her business.

"Now let's see..." She said aloud to herself while she looked for her spair towels. Tolby began to crotch down to his knees, curling up inside himself as he started to cry. "Ahh, there they are!"

Kiiro turned around with the towel in hand, only to see the poor kid crying into his pillow with shaking shoulders.

"W-what's wrong with you?" She soothingly said to him, walking over and kneeling down to his level to gently rub her hand along his back. "Are you feeling okay?"

"..." He didn't say anything as he continued to soak his tears into his pillow.

"Aw, you poor thing. You must be feeling homesick, aren't you?" The kid simply shook his head into his shoulder in a 'no' gesture. "Do you miss your mother?"

"I never got to meet my mother?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"(Gasp)!" Her hand froze for a bit as her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes softened as she leaned down to embrace her arms around his curled up body. "Oh, you poor thing... I never got to meet my mother either."

"..." His crying slowly came to a stop. He raised his head a little so he could look at her.

"She wasn't ready for me, and was too far along in her terms, so I was dumped on the Orphanage's steps before I was even dried..." Kiiro sadly confessed. "I never cared to find her..."

"..."

"She had made her own choices in life, I didn't care to be apart of them. Whether she regrets her choice of dumping me now or not, she still gave me away. I could've loved her, even if she wasn't the best mom, but she had decided that I couldn't be apart of her life. She had given me her value, and it said that I was disposable."

"..."

"I thank her for giving me life. But I would never care for a woman who purposely left me behind. But she had inspired me to be a better mom for my future kids than she ever was. But... with these knew laws in placed, I don't think that dream is ever possible."

"..."

"But don't you worry, you're nice. And no honest mom would give you away... I wouldn't..."

"..." The kid couldn't say anything as he hugged her back. His long sleeves cutely dangled down her back. Making him look more like that childly innocence.

"Aww, come on." Kiiro soothed to him as she helped lift him up back onto his feet. Guiding him to the couch where she lied him down. Tucking him in under his covers and placed his pillow under him. Sitting beside his head, she gently rubbed her hand through his hair as she sang him a lullaby.

"Don't look back

Don't regret

Time's falling

Out of these hands

I've let you

Leave me

Every precious time

Let it go

Somewhere

Away

You will learn

And you'll love

Forgive

The past

Go on you know home

Is always

Inside

Your soul

Where ever you go

Whatever you see

I'll be the place

And I will be your home."

"..." Tolby had let out a single tear when her song had finally lulled him to sleep.

*** Author's Notes ***

To be honest, this is a crossover with Moon Divers. I just happened to start replaying the game again when my internet went down, and I just fell in love with the game all over again. Sure the game's story plot is confusing as hell, and you have to actually look up the characters back story Bio outside of the game itself. But the sheer fighting and rampage through the game is awesome.

Not to mention that I actually am quite fond of the characters in the game, even Silence who only makes an appearance in certain Stages just to kick your ass. But out of all of them, Tolby was my favorite: looks, back story, abilities, everything. I just thought that, since the game is based off the year 2084, why not make it coop with God Eaters. Aside from Tolby, I will use none of the other characters from Moon Divers in this Story. On that note, all characters from the Moon Divers are owned by SquareEnix and feel + plus, and are not my own.

The ending song was pieces was the Devil May Cry anime ending theme, called 'I will be your home'.

Kiiro - Japanese for yellow

Tsubasa - wings

Oh, here's a fun fact: Sakuya- it means 'last night'


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy Chapter 2

Name: Kiiro Tsubasa

Codename: YellowWing

Hair Style: 19; Color 4

Face: 14; Skin 2; Voice 14

Control Unit: Paladin

Upgrade: The Reaper; Freeze/Divine Kit

Outfit Tops: Noble Goth Top/ Hornet Hoodie

Outfit Bottoms: Kayarti Roughs/ Noble Goth Skirt

God Arc: Sforzando; White Tiger Blade; Everfrost Tower X

Enter the Mysterious Stranger

"!" Tolby was jolted awake, in alarm, as Kiiro's door was kicked open. Instinctively reaching for his God Arc, still strapped onto the back of his waist, he ready himself to attack the intruder. Until he realized that it was Soma. Suddenly losing the fight in him, Tolby began to quiver up as Soma's cold spring blue eyes met his amber.

"Get up!" Soma barked at him as he marched his way in like he owned the place. Not that he would admit it, but he was slightly relieved to find Tolby sleeping on the couch. Regardless if he could trust Kiiro's honor, something about this kid made him irrational. "I have yet to see what you're capable of doing as a Gods Eater. So you're training begins now."

"What? But it's four."

"I don't care." Soma said, crossing his arms and scrunching his eyes at Tolby's complaint. He would tolerate no whining from the brat, and he wanted to make sure the kid knew that. A smirk came over his face as he saw how the kid broke into a nervous cold sweat at his presence. "The day will wait for no one."

"What about m- What about Kiiro, are you going to wake her up too?"

"?" Soma paused for a second, to contemplate Tolby's odd slip up in his sentence. But vouch it to be because the kid was tired. "Let her sleep, this is only between you and me, kid."

"Sir," Tolby nodded to him in compliance, slightly taken off guard as Soma pulled him off the couch and from the warmth of his blankets by the back of his hoodie's collar. "W-wait, what about getting ready?"

"You should've thought about that before you overslept." Soma grunted before shoving the kid toward the door. "Now move."

"!" Not wasting a second, Tolby rushed out of the door, into the hallway.

"Hmph, brat..." Soma huffed out toward the kid, behind the door, before his eyes caught sight of Kiiro sleeping in her bed. She hadn't tucked herself into her covers, and she hadn't changed from last night. It was like she just fell asleep onto her bed. "..."

Coming over to her, he gently moved her, so as not to joust her awake, into her covers and tucked her in. Looking into her peacefully sleeping face, he caressed his fingers across her cheek.

"Hmph, it's not like I don't already have another brat to look after." He teased to her, slightly smirking in amusement as she sighed and moved her face toward his hand. "Man, you're a handful."

"Aren't we going?" Tolby nervously asked, popping his head back into the room. Making Soma instantly bring his hand back to himself and move away from Kiiro as if trying to cover up what happened. Angered by almost being caught, he growled at Tolby's sudden intrusion.

"Why are you still standing? Go! Move!" Soma silently hissed at the boy, shooing him with his arms as he practically pushed the kid out into the hallway. "To the Hanger!"

*** Sunken Grid ***

"Oww..." Tolby groaned in pain as the Prithivi Mata pounced at him while he was attacking the Hannibal.

"Focus!" Soma barked. "Keep track of all your surroundings."

"Right..." The kid was tired, he was nervous working around Soma. And to make matters worse, he had to hold back on the Aragami so as not to raise suspicion. And he had to rely on the various Recovery items Dr. Sakaki had given him, and showed him how to make before he left, instead the usual way he healed himself. Dashing out of the way of a charging Hannibal at the last second, Tolby had barely missed getting grazed by its claws. "Whoa!"

Tired of constantly having to dodge the pouncing Aragami, Tolby had simply dropped a Stun Grenade that he was taught to making, sucking up the sting they brought to his eyes.

"Yes," Soma praised. Not directly to Tolby, but to the situation at hand. But it was the closest Soma has ever come to praising him, so Tolby would take what he could get. Seeing the Hannibal as the easiest target of the two, he began attacking that.

The Prithivi Mata was still an annoyance, but Soma was doing a good job of keeping the two apart once Tolby had slightly lured the Hannibal away. Knocking the Hannibal off its legs as he assaulted the Aragami with piercing blows that were more like slashing blows. The Hannibal was enraged once it got back on its feet again. Attacking Tolby with his tail, which he jumped to get out of the way. Whacking the Hannibal some more, making the beast wipe the blood from its lips.

After breaking off its gauntlet armor, slicing some more, and breaking off its head armor, the Hannibal went down. Dissolving into dust as it scattered in the wind toward the sea.

"What exactly are you doing with that?" Soma asked him in curiosity while he dodged the Prithivi Mata's ice spear attacks. "You're not extracting the core."

"Oh but I am." Tolby insisted. "My God Arc is slowly designed to weaken Aragami's core and slowly deplete it as it's slowly absorbed with each strike I hit. It's the new customized way of Devouring made for the new generation of God Eaters. Dr. Sakaki designed it himself."

"Why am I not surprised?" Soma commented with rolling eyes, before focusing on his prey again. "Back me up!"

"Y-yes Sir!" Tolby dashed to Soma's side, slicing at the Prithivi Mata before it could unleash its blizzard attack. Stopping it in mid-process as he broke through its torso armor. Annoyingly, the Aragami kept running away from them, just to pounce on them again. Once it decided it had enough, it ran to the Section J area to lick its wounds. "Ugh, see. This is why I hate cats."

"You can whine on somebody else's time. It's not going to help us kill this Aragami."

"I-I know that!" Tolby pouted with a slight blush.

"Then move." Soma insisted, encouraging the boy to take the lead so he could keep an eye on him. He found the boy strange, even with his lighter than usual God Arc. The longer he kept running, the faster he accelerated.

Unable to sneak up on the Prithivi Mata once they had finally reached it, Tolby had just decided to go into the attack. Knocking the Aragami on its paws as Tolby found its weakness in its paw area, giving Soma time to catch up and deliver a charged attack to its front.

"Stupid cat!" Tolby cried out complaint as the cat made a run for it again to Section M. Making them have to chase it down again. Tolby just didn't care anymore, he just wanted the cat dead. His hidden rage was starting to get the best of him.

"Do not let your frustrations get the best of you! Focus on your target without any outside interference and get the job done!" Soma instructed. And as if slightly contradicting himself, Soma growled at the Aragami as he delivered a hard combo, destroying its face armor. "Die!"

The Prithivi Mata had oddly tried to take cover up on the platform in Section O, but Soma and Tolby jumped up to knock it off its feet from up there. Tolby had did a double jump to deliver a charged blow at it, knocking the Aragami off the platform and down for the count. The Prithivi Mata was already fading into dust before it fell onto the floor again.

"Hmph, so you survived this time." Soma grunted at Tolby with a mocking smirk. "Sure, bask in your victory for today. But don't let your guard down to get eaten on another mission."

"!" Tolby flinch, Soma didn't intend to say it so harshly but his words were so cold. It was a long walk back to the Den for them, and Kiiro was there to greet them. Tapping her foot in impatience. She was wearing her Hornet Hoodie and Noble Goth Skirt, since it was going to be cold that day.

"Soma, where have you guys been?" Kiiro huffed with her arms crossed under her chests. "You had me worried when I woke up, seeing Tolby missing."

"Tst, don't get your panties twisted, I just took the brat out for a little morning training." Soma growled at her, upset that she was so concern over a kid she had just met yesterday.

"A little? Hibari told me that you took him out to fight a Hannibal and a Prithivi Mata! That is not a good way to start the morning. And you even made him walk to the Sunken Grid and back."

"Grrh, he needed the work out to toughen up to the big leagues."

"He's only fourteen, Soma. You're being too hard on him."

"Tst, no, you're just being too soft on him." Soma growled back. "He's back now, he's fine, so let it go."

"Ugh, fine...I'm just glad you're both okay." Kiiro groaned before she caught whiff of the two of them. They were covered in sweat and they smelt like it too. Covering her nose as she wagged the smell away with her free hand. "Ooh, man, you guys stink. Go take him to the Community Shower, Soma."

"Jeez, why do I have to do it?"

"Because I can't go into the Male's Shower Room. Besides, you both stink."

"Tst, fine." Soma grunted out, pushing Tolby toward the elevator in the direction of the Community Shower.

"I-I don't like showering around others!" Tolby nervously pointed out in what appeared to be shy alarm.

"(Giggle) Don't worry, the Community Showers have private bath areas as well if you're shy." Kiiro assured to him.

"..." Tolby nervously followed the force of Soma's hand while Kiiro waved at them, giggling at their antics.

"I'll meet you guys at breakfast once you are done."

*** Tranquil Temple ***

Another day has passed, and the new kid had been taken out on the White Out Mission with Kota, Alisa, and Soma to the Tranquil Temple. They had gotten unlucky and had to fight the Prithivi Mata, the Frost Fallen Gboro, and the Fallen Kongou at the same time around the Gong Tower. They tried splitting them apart, but it wasn't working so well.

Kota and Alisa got the Gboro, Tolby got the Kongou, and Soma took on the Prithivi Mata.

"Hey, man, out of curiosity... how close are we in the future?" Kota asked, breaking through the roaring of the Aragami and the silence of the temple while firing at the Gboro's back fin.

"We're... pretty close." Tolby admitted while he tripped up the Kongou and sliced off its tail armor.

"Jeez, how close is pretty close?" Kota asked, shooting off the Gboro's back fin while Alisa knocked it on the ground by attacking its fins.

"Let's just say... I saw you as more of a father figure than my own dad..." The kid elaborated as he broke off the Kongou's face armor, making it enraged.

"Whoa..." Kota nervously began to sweat over the responsible role he would take on later on in the future. "Looks like I'm going to turn out cooler than I thought!"

"Oh please." Alisa huffed out with a roll in her eyes before taking a Devouring bite out of the Gboro. "What about me?"

"I... wanted to see you as a motherly figure, but I couldn't. In all honestly I could only see you as an Aunt." The kid confessed as he finally took down the Kongou, after countless tripping and striking then dashing out of the way patterns.

"Ha! You see that, Alisa! I turn out to have more style than you now 'and' in the future!" Kota gloated, they could practically see his nose growing in cockiness.

"Oh be quiet! I-I have more than enough style to make up for the likes of you! I'm just not seen as old enough to play the parental role as you will be!" Alisa counted while she destroyed the Gboro's tail armor.

"Hey, don't call me old!" His slight fit had made him take out the Gboro's head cannon.

"You are too, old man, that's why he doesn't see you as an uncle!"

"Pfft, oh please..." Kota immaturely countered, finishing off the Gboro with Alisa before turning back to Tolby. "What about your real parents?"

"My mother is dead. And my father... we're not on good terms..."

"Oh..."

"Enough with your chit-chatting!" Soma growled at them as he faced the Prithivi Mata on his own. He had already taken out its torso armor while they were working with their Aragami. But now he delivered a hard blow to its front, knocking it back as he took out the face armor. "If you're done over there, you should get over here and back me up!"

"R-right!" Tolby practically squeaked as he ran over to help Soma. Alisa and Kota found it odd how the kid would cower around Soma. Soma would only have to look at him in a colder than usual way and the kid would flinch.

"There's something odd about that kid?" Kota pointed out to Alisa as he watched Tolby fight with Soma, trying his best to stay out of Soma's way.

"Yes, but in this day in age who doesn't have a few problems of their own."

"Still... the way he acts around Soma, he respects him but at the same time fears him."

"Like he's begging for approval." Alisa agreed with him, making them both concluded to one thing.

"We gotta get Soma to soften up or he'll terrify the next generation with his training." They both stated.

*** Days Later ***

They had all gathered in the Mesh Hall for breakfast, the place was as loud and rowdy in the morning as usual. The guys were sitting on one side of the table while the girls on the other, Tolby had taken it upon himself to break the First Units pattern and sat beside Kiiro in the corner. The Den had been overstocked with corn rations, so the God Eaters were having Giant Corn with their pancakes for breakfast.

Most were reluctant to have to chew down that hard corn, but Tolby was tearing through it. It almost seemed like a contest the way he was going at it. While he wasn't looking, Sakuya snuck in her Giant Corn into his pile of corn, letting him tear through it with the others while she grabbed one of his pancakes in exchange. He was starting to grow a crowd the way he was eating through his food. The kid looked healthy enough, but he acted like he hadn't eaten for days.

He was already on his tenth corn and was about to reach for another. But that's when Kiiro's hand gently smacked his hand away from it.

"You've had enough, you're gonna get sick." She warmly lectured to him. He had stopped in his actions, and went to gently nibble on one of his pancakes.

"Hmph, let him throw-up. He'll learn from it." Soma mocked with a smirk, earning a stone look from Kiiro and a sadden face from Tolby.

"I'm sorry... I guess my appetite is too big." Tolby slightly pouted, earning a soothing hand that rubbed along his back from Kiiro.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Your just a growing boy. It's healthy." Kiiro assured to him.

"(Chuckle) With a boy at your age, I'm not surprised you have the stomach of a lion." Sakuya kindly chuckled at him. "At least somebody likes that hard to chew corn."

"Hm? No, that stuff is terrible. Hunger just works as the ultimate spice." Tolby replied, earning a laugh from most of the table.

"Heh, isn't that the truth." Lindow agreed. Soma felt a little uncomfortable at how easily this kid was starting to fit in with the group. He still had an awkward feeling in his gut when he's around Tolby.

"Enough with the love fest. Don't you guys have a mission to get to?" Soma commented.

"Right," Kiiro suddenly remembered. Getting out of her seat as she tapped Tolby's shoulder. "Come along, Tolby, we've got a mission in the Wailing Plains. And those Chi-Yous will wait for no one. Lindow, Sakuya, you'll catch up with us when you're done?"

"No I think I'm finished with my meal. I'll head out with you." Sakuya said as she got out of her seat.

"Yeah, same here." Lindow agreed, getting up with his wife as well. "I'll have that beer ration when we get back."

"Hmph," Kiiro nodded in approval that they all were ready. Pulling up the hood of her Hornet Hoodie over her head, she turned back to Tolby, messing his hair up a little as she rustled the top of his head with her hand. "It's raining out there, best not get a cold."

"Kay..." Tolby happily complied as he followed behind Kiiro like a baby duck, with Sakuya and Lindow tagging along close by.

Soma practically crushed the can of juice in his hand as he watched Tolby happily walk away so close to Kiiro. The boy was practically skipping in his steps with that goofy smile on his face.

"Jealous much?" Kota teased at him.

"Shut up."

*** Infernal Subway ***

A week had past since Tolby's appearance into their time, and all ready the Den had gotten use to his presence. Although, only the First Unit truly knew where he came from, the rest of the Den thought he just transferred from the Nepal Region. It was best that they kept his origin a secret at least until his mission was done. But he had yet to fulfill it or even explain it to them. Even still, the rest of the Unit had warmed up to the kid's presence, all except Soma...

Even now, Soma did everything to avoid the boy as they all faced off the Fallen Gboro and Sekhmet in the subway railway in Section K. Soma would purposely avoid the kid, going for the other Aragami if Tolby got too close. The awkward tension Soma brought up got so bad that Lindow had taken upon himself to team up with the kid against the Scorching Fallen Gboro to not make him feel isolated.

Everything was going fine, Tolby even tore through the Gboro's tail armor, until the Hannibal showed up. All three Aragami decided to simultaneously team up against Tolby, incapacitating him before he could even dash out of the way.

"Whoops," Lindow said aloud as he had gotten distracted from watching the kid. All three Aragami surrounded Tolby, making it hard for any of the others to get to him. At first Lindow thought Soma wasn't going to get the kid as he busied himself with a Devouring bite at the Fallen Gboro. But he was taken by surprise when Soma rushed into the fray.

"Wait there!" Soma said to the kid, charging through the Aragami as he knelled down beside Tolby to Link-Aid. "Don't you dare die!"

"S-sorry..." The kid shakenly replied as he got back on his feet. Tolby was surprised himself that Soma would even bother to come to his rescue. A breath of relief came over him as Sakuya shot him a Recovery Bullet. "Huh? Thank you."

Getting back into the fight, he continued to charge at the Gboro, trying to go after its weak spot. But the Gboro kept turning on him, and the Hannibal kept leaping at him. Eventually the Gboro had had enough and ran away, swimming into the lava onto the other side as Tolby gave chase. All he really did was make the Hannibal and Sekhmet chase after him.

"Don't focus on one thing, or else you'll whined up dead!" Soma barked at him.

"Hmph," Tolby nodded in reply as he decided to focus his attention on the Sekhmet. The giant bird was really starting to become an annoyance. But the two Aragami would always stay on both sides of Tolby, with one always attacking him from the back while he focused on the other in the front.

Having enough of the onslaught from Lindow and Soma, the Hannibal had ran off to recover, leaving the Sekhmet all alone with the four of them. Tolby had already knocked the Sekhmet onto its knees and taken off its wing armor, thanks to the Recovery Bullets Sakuya kept giving him to keep his health in check as the Sekhmet smacked him around a bit. But just when the Sekhmet was about to go down, it ran off with the Hannibal coming back to take its place as if it had tagged out.

Things weren't looking good, both the Hannibal and Sekhmet were still in the same general area and the Fallen Gboro was coming back. They would have to finish the Hannibal off fast before the Aragami regrouped. But once they had tripped the Hannibal and taken off its gauntlet armor it had run off to tag out with the Sekhmet. They honestly didn't care at this point which one went down, but one of those two Aragami was going to go down before they all regrouped either way. Shooting off its hand armor, Sakuya had stopped the Sekhmet from smacking Tolby as he jumped at it.

"AHHH!" Tolby cried out in a kiai as he took off the Sekhmet's face armor, it was furious at this point.

The Sekhmet was knocked to its knees at this point, but the Hannibal had returned soon afterward. Taking advantage of the incoming Calvary, the Sekhmet made a run for it. Its biggest mistake was that it ran along the tracks. Tolby relentlessly chased after it, regardless of the Hannibal close behind. With two jump hits at its face, the Sekhmet went down for the count. Surprisingly Soma had followed after him to make sure he got the job done okay, as they turned around the Hannibal was charging right at them, making them dash apart and dodge out of the way.

Lindow had stayed at the front, firing his arm God Arc at it. He destroyed its back scale, but at the same time enraged it. Not giving him a second to roll out of the way, the Hannibal relentlessly fired Fireballs at him, knocking Lindow incapacitated.

"No way!" Sakuya gasped in disbelief, firing at the Hannibal to keep it away from her husband. "If we don't do something!"

"I'll go!" Tolby volunteered as he dashed toward Lindow to Link-Aid with him. "You oka- AH!"

Just as Tolby was Link-Aiding with Lindow, the Hannibal fired another Fireball toward them and knocked Tolby away from Lindow. Having enough of the Hannibal, Sakuya began to aggressively fired at it, finally being the one to bring the Hannibal down for the count. Not wasting any time on healing himself, Tolby Link-Aid with Lindow and just dropped at Recovery Wall around him as the others began to rush toward them.

"I knew I could count on you." Lindow said to the kid as he got up again and tapped a praising hand on Tolby's shoulder, instantly recovered from the Recovery Wall.

The others jumped in too, after Soma had extracted the Hannibal's core. Running up the subway railway, they decided to meet up with the last Aragami before it came to them. Bumping into it in the stairway, to face off with the Fallen Gboro. The Gboro charged at them down the stairway and lead them back out into the subway railway. Since attacking the tail wasn't much of an option for Tolby once it backed its self to the lava, he decided to stay in the front and eventually take off the Gboro's head cannon.

While it had fallen off its fins, Sakuya had shot off its back fin, making it more vulnerable. Soma had charged attacked at its right fin, while Lindow attacked the other. But eventually it was Tolby who finished off the Gboro, dissolving into dust as it faded away.

"Hmph, whatever shows up just slash it to hell." Soma grunted as he looked at the fading Aragami.

"Hey, we're done here, right?" Tolby shyly asked.

"Yes," Sakuya replied. "It would be good to go home and freshen up."

"What I wouldn't do for a beer." Lindow groaned out before they started walking back to the Starting Point. Soma still keeping his distance away from the kid...

*** Forgotten Carrier ***

Two more days had past, and Soma's feeling for the kid hadn't changed any better. He grew more frustrated with the kid as Tolby grew closer to Kiiro. Finally having enough with his boiling rage inside, he decided to address Kiiro about her growing bond with the kid while they were out on a mission with Kota and Alisa.

"What is up with you and that kid?" Soma blatantly asked her as they both attacked at the Sekhmet together while Alisa and Kota provided supporting fire at a distance.

"What do you mean?" Kiiro asked as Alisa destroyed the Sekhmet's wing armor. She had been wearing her Noble Goth Top and Kayarti Roughs since it was good weather that day.

"Don't play dumb. You've been hanging around the brat an awful lot lately." Soma grunted out while delivering a hard strike at the Sekhmet's upper body.

"Everyone's been hanging around Tolby, even you- even though you would have it otherwise." Kiiro pointed out as she took off the Sekhmet's hand armor and had it curling down on its knees.

"Yeah, but not as much as you." Soma countered back while still attacking the downed Sekhmet with the others. "Be honest with me, do you like the kid?"

"Oh course I like Tolby, I like everyone."

"Not like that! I mean are you in love with that brat!" Soma growled at her, his question almost made her stomach churn.

"What?! No, God, no!" She replied back, attacking the Sekhmet more relentlessly in outrage even before Alisa shot her three Team-Bullets. "He's just a kid, Soma! Not even a baby yet, actually. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?!" Soma shot back to her, their conversation remaining unknown to the others as they finished off the Sekhmet and extracted the core. "You allow the kid to cling to you like a little duckling, and baby him far too much!"

"There's nothing wrong with the way I treat that kid!" Kiiro tossed back at him as they took care of their business with the Sekhmet and started running to meet up with the incoming Fallen Kongou that was jumping out from the carrier. "Maybe you should double check the way you've been treating Tolby!"

"Grr, just tell me why you're so fond of him, Kiiro!" Soma growled at her as he crushed off the Fallen Kongou's tail armor, making it run away in cower. Soma dashed after it with Kiiro following close beside him, always putting the job first before her emotions when her personal life got involved during missions. "Why do you treat him so different?!"

"I don't know, okay!" Kiiro answered in a shout as she took the first strike at the back turned Kongou.

"?!"

"I don't know..." Kiiro answered tiredly, continuing the pierce at the Kongou while Alisa and Kota took off its pipe armor.

"What do you mean?" Soma insisted, calming down a little when Kiiro calmed down. She had taken off the Fallen Kongou's face armor before she spoke again.

"I don't know, he's just different... Whenever I'm around that kid, I get this uncontrollable urge to nurture him." Kiiro confessed as they finished off the Fallen Kongou and began to extract its core. "Like I want to hold him, and protect him from this cruel world. It doesn't make sense, and it's most likely irrational, but... there's just something about that boy... I can't put my finger on..."

"..."

"If you're finished," Kiiro finally said, ending the subject. Changing into Gun-mode as she fire two Recovery Bullets at Soma while the Frost Fallen Gboro jumped down from the carrier. "It's time to take care of the next Aragami."

"Hmph, thanks..." Soma replied for the Recovery Bullets as they all moved to charge after the Fallen Gboro.

After Alisa took out its head cannon, and Kota shot off its back fin, the Fallen Gboro went down pretty quick. Along with the Fierce Kongou that came after it. The tumbling gorilla went down without a problem, even without them having to destroy its arms, back, and plume armor, but they did it anyway.

"Ahh, we managed to survive today too." Kota sighed in relief that the mission was done.

"Mission cleared, good job." Alisa praised to the group.

"Leave it to me and you get an easy win!" Kiiro teased while doing a superhero pose with her chin up.

"Hmph, careful, or you'll pop your head off with all that air." Soma remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, ha, ha." She playfully gave him a push in response before addressing the others as well. "What should we do when we get back?"

"I'm going to watch Burgurally when I get home!" Kota proudly announced.

"Ooh, you mean that episode where Isamu joins up with Johnny to save Jill from Spencer?" Kiiro said in excitement which made a spark light in Soma's chest until she added on. "Tolby wanted to see that with you for a while now..."

He didn't even care to listen to the rest.

*** Later that night on the Veteran's Floor ***

Tolby was happily working on a can of First Love Juice, cutely holding it through his sleeve as he drank. Sipping away on the snack lounge's benches when he felt an ominous storm approaching him. Making his stomach curl in fright as Soma turned the corner with frost cold eyes.

"Get up, kid." Soma ordered to him, speaking in a normal tone that hid the boiling rage behind it. Tolby didn't want to be caught alone with Soma, even much so when he was angry like this, but he couldn't find it in him to disobey Soma. "We're going to have a little chat."

"S-sir?"

"Get your God Arc ready. You're coming with me."

*** Aegis Island ***

Tolby knew they could handle this on their own, even when he was holding back. But he failed to see 'why' Soma would want them to go on this mission alone just so they could talk.

"While we're here. Let's get down to business."

"Sir?" Tolby raised a nervous eyebrow toward Soma as he took off the Fallen Kongou's tail armor. The beast had attempted a couple of attacks before the two of them tripped it up.

"You seem to be getting along well with the others." Soma grunted as he pointed this out while delivering a charged blow onto the Fallen Kongou's back and destroying its pipe armor.

"Y-yes. They're all so very nice, here and back in my time." Tolby summed up as they finished off the Fallen Kongou. Pretty soon before they finished off the Kongou, the Frost Fallen Gboro reported in the area showed up. Soma kept the Gboro distracted until Tolby finished off the Kongou, which dissolved into the night air.

"You're getting along pretty good with Kiiro as well." Soma admitted with slight vexation as he attacked the Gboro's fins, knocking it down as Tolby joined him. "She seems rather fond of you."

"(Gasp)!" Tolby's eyes widen in happy surprise at the news while he attacked the Gboro's front. His reaction had angered Soma, causing him to deliever a powerful charged attack onto the Gboro that destroyed its head cannon and brought Tolby back into attention. "I-I'm happy to hear that, it's an honor to recieve such a positive response from her. I've heard about her from the others, but never got the chance to meet her before."

"?" Soma ignored the oddity of Tolby's answer as his anger was starting to get the best of him again. A Fierce Kongou had jumped into the area before they could finish off the Fallen Kongou, leaving Soma to distract it while Tolby finished off the Gboro. But he hadn't finished it off quick enough, a Sekhmet had jumped into the fray. Joining Soma to help finish off the Fierce Kongou, they avoided the Sekhmet while trying to get rid of the weakest link in the fight. "What an eye sore. You're being too clingy to her. It's rather annoying."

"Gh!" Tolby flinched at that statement, slightly getting angry at Soma, drowning out his nervousness around him. Using the Fierce Kongou to the best of his ability as a body shield from the Sekhmet, he continued to pierce it. "Well 'sorry'. You'll have to forgive me if I'm making you share her with me."

"Grrh, don't get smart with me, you brat." Soma grunted at the boy, getting slightly pissed at the sarcasm in Tolby's voice. He had focused his attention more on the Sekhmet, leaving Tolby alone with the Fierce Kongou. "You're over stepping your bounds."

"My bounds?! Don't be so greedy!" Tolby barked back at him, knocking the Fierce Kongou onto the ground in his rage. "You had her for more than the few days I've had with her! Why can't I have what little time I have with her?!"

"Gh, keep dreaming, kid." Soma growled at Tolby as he let his immaturity get the best of him. Who did this kid think he was, coming into the picture trying to take Kiiro away from them-and him. The brat had a lot of nerve for someone who wasn't even in his diapers yet. "You never had a chance with her!"

"What?!" Tolby yelled in outrage, taking off the Fierce Kongou's arm armor. "Is that what you think is going on?!"

"?!" Soma raised an eyebrow at Tobly's response. The kid seem nice and innocent, even on missions at times, but he had a temper that could get out of control. That rage of his when it comes out could make him a little dangerous around others. His temper was, Soma reluntantly admitted, was just like his but even worse. Soma had no idea where Tolby got it from, but he had hoped that it wasn't genetic.

"You must be confused, taking your own inconfidence to man up and confess to her and your inability to tell her your feelings out on me!" In his rage, he pratically cut the Fierce Kongou in half. And if Soma didn't know any better, the kid's eyes were starting to glow just as his would when he got really angry. Most likely like they were doing now.

"Shut up! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I know I'm not a guy that takes his frustration out on others!" Tolby barked back as he jumped in the air and slashed at the Sekhmet. "You're a jerk to me now as you are in my time! What a surprise!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Soma growled at him while taking off the Sekhmet's wing arm and bringing it down onto its knees.

"You hate me!" Tolby accussed to him. "You've always hated me, from the first time you've laid eyes on me!"

"What?! Don't flatter yourself. Why would I spent all those years since I've known you, hating you?!"

"Because I killed Mom!" Tolby unintentionally shouted out as he took off the Sekhmet's face armor.

"?!" All the anger from Soma had drained from him in that moment. Tolby begain to get nervous again as he relized what he had just said. "... What?"

"Because..." Tolby weakly continued like the vulnerable boy Soma had forgotten he was as he began to cry. "I killed my own mom..."

Soma had to end up finish off the Sekhmet as the fight left Tolby. The boy kept his eyes to the gound, fighting back the tears as his eyes began to water. Both of their eyes had dimmed as the fire had left their systems. Soma had silently extracted the Sekmet's core while Tolby did his best to hold back his whimpers, fists clinched from under his long sleeves. Soma had walked up to him, looking down at Tolby as he waited for him to continue.

"..."

"You've always hated me for taking her life just so she could give me mine..." The kid sniffled as he confessed.

"That doesn't sound like me..." Soma thought aloud. If anything, Soma could relate to that feeling, better than anyone. Why would he hate Tolby for causing the death of the kid's mother, whom he did not know. "That doesn't sound like me at all."

"Gh!" Tolby grunted as he bolted his head back up to look at Soma with his angry tear watering eyes. "You just don't get! You have no idea what you become!"

"!" Soma was taken aback when Tolby grabbed his hand, barely hiding his own hand under his long sleeve from Soma's view. But Tolby had done the one thing that he foolishly shouldn't have... he entered a Resonance with Soma.

_Soma was seeing everything from Tolby's eyes. It was a strange experience for him, seeing Kota and what he would become years from now. He still wore his usually brightly colored orange and yellow cloths, but altered them for a more mature look with dark additional contrasting colors. His shorts had been replaced for pants, not baggy but still loose to his form. His top was actually a shirt that fit, but still left unbutton along with the jacket unzipped over it to show off his tone muscles. He had bulked over the years and lost all his baby fat, most likely due to the many years of lugging around that even Gun God Arc. His face was a little more mature as peach hairs started to form over his chin, his hair was still its crazy spikiness, but he had loss the hat._

_"Hey, Squirt. Still hanging in there?" Kota greeted to the kid, his voice a little deeper with age._

_"Yes, Mr. Fujiki." Tolby replied from what felt like to Soma his own mouth. "The mission went well as expected."_

_"Jeez, kid." Kota playfully pouted as he messed up Tolby's hair, through Soma's eyes, as he playfully rustled his hand on his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle Kota?!"_

_"Sorry... Uncle?"_

_"That's more like it!" Kota praised with a nod as he got into a hero pose. But then the smirk had left his face as he got serious for a moment. "That damn Soma, he's being too hard on you again. Sending you on missions like that. You should still be watching cartoons and anime at your age."_

_"..." Soma felt Tolby's twitch of pain at the mention of him. "He's... he just doing what he thinks is best."_

_"Well what he thinks is best is stupid!" Kota huffed out from under his breath. "Tst, it's bad enough Lindow and Sakuya went into hiding. At least they could have helped him see reason. Now that Kiiro is..."_

_"..." Kota stopped in his sentence as if he was about to touch a too sensitive spot. Kneeling down to Tolby's height, he place a supporting hand on Tolby's shoulder._

_"I'll have a word with him about this later. You just get some grub into you."_

_*** The memory fades into another ***_

_Tolby was now standing in the Director's Office, across from the Director's desk. Nervously sliding his sneakers into the floor as he looked down with his hands held behind his back._

_"Look up when I'm talking to you." Demanded a commanding voice that sounded so familiar to Soma. _

_Tolby's head instantly shot up, giving Soma a good view of himself. He had replaced his blue coat for a white one without a hood. His hair had slightly grew longer and he kept himself well shaved. But his presence had become so cold, as if he was devoid of something... something he must have lost long ago. Soma couldn't even find it without a struggle to look at the older mirror of himself._

_Somehow over time, it would seem that Dr. Sakaki had stepped down from his position as Acting Director and made way for Soma as the new Director of the Far East Branch. The Doc most likely returned to his lab to continue with his research. Soma had worked his way up the chain into a seat of power, and yet... he had lost something precious during the process. Soma could sense it as looked at the devoid look in his future self's eyes._

_"You seemed to be doing well on your missions. Just what I would expect from you, Tolby." Soma announced to him without that much of a hint of praise in his voice. It was like looking at a copy of his father as his older self placed his elbows on his desk to entwind his fingers over the lower half of his face._

_"..."_

_"However, the number of Highbreed Aragami is still at an unexcuseable level. You must continue to work until we have extinguished their numbers."_

_"..."_

_"This is what you were made for. You were born to rid the world of all Aragami. Listen to me... exterminate them all!" He had heard that line before long ago, but never on the giving end._

_"... Yes sir..." Tolby pathetically responded._

_"Don't look down when you're talking to me. Straighten up, soldier!" Soma barked in command making Tolby instantly straighten himself. "Stiffen up that upper lip."_

_"..." Soma's vision began to water up through Tolby's eyes._

_"What are those tears for? An unnecessary waste of salt." Soma lectured at the boy, making the water fade away in stubborn strength. "All you have to do is do exactly what I tell you to do. Follow my orders without hesistation and all will be well."_

_"Yes sir..."_

_"Good." Soma nodded in approval before leaning back into his chair. "Now then... onto the Special Mission..."_

_*** Memory fades into another ***_

_Tolby had snuck out of the Sick Bay, just to get a First Love Juice from the snackbar lounge on the Floor. But he soon hid behind the machine and waited for the two vistors came out of the elevator and passed through the hall. Discussing among themselves as they stopped in front of the Sick Bay's entrance._

_"You can't keep sending him on missions like this, Soma. You're going to get him killed one day. He's not ready for missions like this." The woman with long wild platinum hair protested to Soma. Something about her seemed so familiar..._

_"He can handle himself, Alisa. Hmph, he's more than ready to take on what I hand over to him."_

_Alisa? She had grown so much. Changing her red outfit for a white one. Her skirt had been replaced for form fitting white pants; and her hat had been removed. Even her top had been replace for a more covering white blouse, but was still unbuttoned from the bottom-up till the point they gave a peek at her gifted chests. Her eyes had lost her youthful shine as a more matured and worn down look had coated her matured face._

_"He's only fourteen, Soma. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."_

_"Hmph, I was twelve when I started facing off with the Aragami. He is much stronger than I was then and grows stronger everyday with each passing fight." Soma countered, crossing his arm. "The boy will become very powerful one day..."_

_"Do you really want to give the boy the same life you were forced to have when you were young? Do you think she would have wanted this-"_

_"Enough!" Soma barked at her, losing his cool. "We are done talking. End of story."_

_"..." _

_"I have better things to do." Soma said to her, the steam still present in his voice as he turned around and marched right back to the elevator. Giving her one final command as the elevator doors closed with his changed mind. "Check on Tolby for me while you're here."_

_"Yes... Director." Alisa sadly replied in compliance as the elevator doors shut. Once they were closed, she began to cover her eyes with her hand as she started to cry in the hallway. Leaning on the wall right next to the Sick Bay door. What had made Soma so bitter that he had turned into his father? "Kiiro... we could really use you right now..."_

_Composing herself again, she wiped away her tears before she walked into the Sick Bay. Soma didn't see how Tolby snuck back in as the memory started to fade again._

_*** Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***_

_It looked to be days later. Tolby had recovered, been released from the Sick Bay, and reinstated as an active Gods Eater a while ago. Tired and feeling rather lonely, he had snuck into Dr. Sakaki's lab to see what kind of cooky experiments he was up to. But while he was snooping around his lab, Dr. Sakaki had returned, making Tolby hide behind the lab's couch on the left._

_Tiredly, Dr. Sakaki had strolled on in. Taking off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes in mental exhaustion._

_"If I had only done something sooner..." Dr. Sakaki thought aloud to himself. "Looks like time has a nasty way of repeating itself, right Aisha?"_

_"..." Tolby began to somber up in his hiding spot as he felt like he heard something he shouldn't have._

Making the Resonance end there as the memories began to fade into the light. Soma was practically dropped back into reality from his out of body experience. Slightly shaken by what he had just saw. On that very note, how it was possible for 'him' to see it. Tolby was far from a New-Type Gods Eater, or even an older model Gods Eater for that matter. He shouldn't have been able to excute a Resonance, let alone with an Old-Type Gods Eater. Tolby realized his big mistake, and backed away from Soma as he brought up his hand to stare at it in shock.

"What... are you?" Soma asked to the kid without even looking at him.

Panicking without even a response, the kid ran off, back to the Den...

*** Author's Notes ***

Just so you know, this story is going to be short. Only four chapters long.

Sorry, if you were expecting more. This was just one of my Short Story ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Some truths aren't meant to be told to people, especially if they have yet to happen.

Warning: This chapter has lemons.

The Shocking Truth

"Jeez, Soma. What did you do to the poor kid?" Kiiro complained as Tolby purposely sat as far away as possible from Soma while they all lounged around in the Entrance's lounge area. Practically pressing against her in his efforts.

"Hmph, I didn't do anything to him." Soma grunted, crossing his arms in protest of her words. Surprisingly to Tolby's notice, Soma hasn't said a word to the others about his Resonance ability. He didn't even confront Tolby about what he saw later the next day. It was like nothing happened and that's what scared Tolby more.

"The boy's practically fusing with me. Something must have happened last night. What exactly have you done with him?"

"Nothing!" Soma growled. Taking things the extra step, they all nearly fell back and laughed as Kiiro jokingly pulled out a rag-doll.

"Where exactly did he touch you last night, Tolby?" She said to him, gesturing for him to point to the spot on the doll. Tolby broke into a nervous cold sweat.

"Grrh, I didn't touch him!" Soma growled in outrage and sheer embarrassment that she would even make that joke in front of the main walkway for God Eaters.

"Jeez, don't get your boxers tied in a knot, I was only joking."

"Hmph, it was a very distasteful joke."

"Pfft, you only say that because it happen to you." Kiiro huffed with a pout before looking between the both of Tolby and Soma. "Now make up you two, so I can have the feeling return to my sides."

"!" Getting what she meant, Tolby immediately eased up his body weight on her side, giving her back her breathing space. Kiiro laughed as the flush had come over his face, making Soma nearly twitch in jealously.

He had always been a little possessive about their First Unit Leader, for reasons he refused to admit but the others had already known. Everyone knew, except Kiiro herself, but all of them could sense the silent tension between the two and the subtle flirting they would shoot at each other during missions. They had it bad for each other, and they both didn't even know it.

"Well..." Sakuya interrupted, getting up from her seat on the couch. "We better get going, if we want to make it in time for the Protest March."

"Yup..." Lindow complied to her, getting up as well.

"Protest March? Of what?" Tolby asked in curiosity, not remembering anything big going on in this point in time according to Fenrir records in the Terminal.

"Why the march against Fenrir's ban on Gods Eaters having children of course." Sakuya explained like it was on an 'everybody knows' basis. "Are you saying that conflict has arealdy been resolved and rebutted in the future?"

"No, the ban is still alive and well." Tolby answered with the shake of his head, not liking that what he had to say would crush on Sakuya's hopes. "More strictly enforced, actually. That's why you and Lindow went into hiding."

"?!" Now that got everyone's attention. Tolby was getting too comfortable with these guys, he was dropping the ball more easily around them.

"What?" Sakuya gasped.

"Whoops."

"No, no, no. No whoops, what do you know?" Sakuya insisted, putting Tolby in a tight situation. He couldn't say much, only enough just so events could happen and babies could be born.

"You guys... actually have children, younger than me. You were forced to run away and go into hiding outside Fenrir's Walls when they were going to enforce their ban on you."

"You mean..." Sakuya couldn't even finish the sentence as the thought sickened them.

"They were going to 'enforce' the no children policy."

"Oh God..." Sakuya began to cry into Lindow's arms at the thought that their future children were going to be hunted down like Animals in a future that saw them more as Aragami than humans. Did she really want that life for her children? Did she really want them to constantly be on the run?

"Most God Eaters that started a family went into hiding. Fenrir keeps a close eye on newly wed Gods Eater couples, whether both are God Eaters or one. They monitor to make sure that none of the pairings produce heirs to the point that marriages are no longer practiced among God Eaters and couples keep their relationship hidden." Tolby sadly explained. "There are a lot of God Eaters' children hiding among the population in fear of what will happen if they're ever caught."

"Are you... are you here to prevent this?" Sakuya asked in a flicker of hope.

"Not really... I am here for a little more selfish reason." Tolby honestly replied. "Whether or not things change for the better or for worse because of my actions is up to the actions of you guys."

"That is disgusting and outrageous!" Alisa huffed in appall at the idea of what the future will become. "Where are we in all this?!"

"Keeping the trails off of the Gods Eater couples in hiding; smuggling their Bias Factor dosage so they don't have to report back to the Den." Tolby answered with awe and admiration toward Kota and Alisa. "You guys actually found away to turn off the Bio tracking device on God Eaters' armlets, so Fenrir couldn't track them down. You guys become a legend among the hidden circle of God Eaters."

"..."

"Whoa... This is awesome! Am I great or what!" Kota cheered aloud at himself. "I bet I become cooler than Soma."

"Soma becomes the Director of the Far East Branch, but still turns a blind eye to the action of the God Eaters in their personal life." Tolby admitted, best to say it before Soma does and bring further attention to him. "Fenrir ignores his leaniance on this due to the good job he does at keeping the Aragami at bay. He's the only Director at this time that is still active in combat in my time."

"Aw man..." Kota began to pout. "I'm still sound cooler than Soma, though."

"Give it a rest will you." Soma groaned at Kota, rolling his eyes.

"Wait. What about me?" Kiiro asked, pointing to herself. "Where am I in the picture?"

"... You're dead."

"!" They all grew alarmed at that answer. Protectively coming closer to Kiiro as they waited for Tolby to explain himself.

"A monstrous creature... with demon wings... will take your last breath... before a year from now."

"..." Kiiro remained silent as the news, somber in thought as Alisa protectively went to embrace Kiiro's head to her chest.

"Is there no way for us to prevent this?" Alisa pleading begged to the child.

"Not that I know of..." Tolby sadly admitted.

"Can't we just killed the damn thing before it even gets to Kiiro?" Soma angrily question in frustration. Surprisingly, Tolby wasn't scared of Soma as he raised his voice to him this time. He could practically hear the fear in Soma's voice.

"You can't kill what hasn't yet come into existence yet. You can't kill this monster..." Tolby sadly admitted, looking down at the floor as he spoke. "Not without there being dire consequences..."

"I see..." Kiiro said with closed eyes in reassignment. "So it will be my time to go..."

"!" They all widened their eyes, even Tolby's whose face shot back up in shock, as she accepted her fate.

"What?! No, no 'I see'! Have you lost your mind?!" Soma growled at her in panic.

"Frankly, if it's my time to go, it's my time to go. So tell me, little one..." Kiiro asked, breaking out of Alisa's grip to come closer and bend over to Tolby's level. "Will I die protecting a life?"

"?!"

"Will I?"

"... Yes."

"Hm, I see..." She replied straightening up again, a content smile came on her face. "Then, it'll be something worth dying for."

"!"

"Kiiro!"

"Oh, be still, Soma. I'm not going to die that easily." Kiiro sighed, waving off Soma with her hand. "Now that I know, perhaps there is a chance for me to save myself. I just have to become stronger..."

"!" Tolby gasped as she pat his head in praise.

"Thanks for the heads up, little one. Now I might have a fighting chance."

"..."

"I'm not dead yet, you bums. Wipe those frowns off your face." Kiiro commanded at them as a gloomy cloud was starting to come over the First Unit. "It'll be alright. You'll see..."

*** Sunken Grid ***

The conversation from earlier that day had put a gloom over Soma and the rest of the First Unit. They were all having a hard time, leaving Kiiro alone for second, even to the Community Shower Kiiro believed. Most likely Sakuya or Alisa would follow her just to make sure nothing had miraculously came out of the pipes or the ventilation. Tsubaki had no idea what was going on, nor any of the other God Eaters in the Den knew what to do to get them out of their funk.

So when Kiiro and Soma had been assigned the 'Watch Out Overhead' Mission, with the two Fallen Cocoon Maiden species and two Vajratail species, he thought that it was a sick joke. Eric had already died to a mission like this, will Kiiro whined up the same? The stormy skies above, and the silent wild life from the forest beside them spoke otherwise. The wind had eerily come to a still.

Soma had almost thought as much when a Vajratail had snuck up behind them. Only seconds before they realized it to dodge out of the way of its incoming teeth. The two Fallen Cocoon Maidens soon popped up on the platforms to fire at them while the other Vajratail showed up to the party as well.

"Great, this is going to be a 'fun' mission." Soma said sarcastically. "Don't let your guard down."

Kiiro had started attacking the Flame Vajratail, when the Fallen Cocoon Maidens constantly kept firing their elemental spheres at her. Soma at first didn't take a second thought to it, but when her health kept constantly deteriorating, he began to worry.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you using a Recovery Item?" He insisted as she changed targets to one of the Cocoon Maidens in annoyance at their constant grasp for attention.

"I forgot to stock up on items from the last mission?" Kiiro nervously confessed, she had never dropped the ball like this before and it was embarrassing.

"What?!" Soma exclaimed in frustrated alarm. "How could you forget something so vital?!"

"So I forgot this one time, give me a break!" Kiiro groaned out as she had finally taken care of the Fallen Cocoon Maiden on the shorter platform and was now jumping for the one on the larger platform.

She had to reluctantly suck up the Blaze Vajratail's constant fireball attacks as she worked on the Cocoon Maiden, but no more once she moved to finish off the next Maiden. Her health had taken a good dent in it, and Soma didn't like that one bit as he took out his frustration on the offending Vajratail.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, you idiot?!"

"Ugh, why is everyone so paranoid all of a sudden?!" Kiiro groaned out as she walked off the platform after she extracted the second Cocoon Maidens core after it was defeated. Unfortunately for her she walked off right in between Soma and the Vajratail, giving the Vajratail a good bite of her and knocking her off her feet as it took a good chunk of her health. "AHH!"

"Grrh, we wouldn't be if you didn't pull stunts like this!" Soma growled as he gave a charged at the Vajratail in rage. Killing it on impact. The winds had returned but with a force stronger than before, as if they were feeding off Soma's rage.

"I'm not going to die if you guys take your eye off of me for one second!" She growled at him in her growing frustration. As she was trying to extract the Vajratails core, the other one walked right in front of her, making her extract the core and go into a Burst as she took a bite out of it in the process. The Vajratail was knocked down by the force of it. Turning to Soma, she shot him all of her Team-bullets. "Here!"

"Really?! Cause from the way I'm looking at it now, you could drop dead if one more Aragami takes a bite out of you right now!" Soma growled at her as he began to viciously attack the downed Vajratail just so his words didn't become true.

"You are unbelievable!" Kiiro huffed at him in irritation at worry-wart he was becoming. Striking the Vajratail at the same as Soma, giving it the combined final blow.

"What's unbelievable is that you're so comfortable with dying!" Soma shot back to her as they both extracted the core. The winds were starting to pick up, as it slapped their cloths around like flags and making their hair smack into their faces like whips. "Are you that eager to meet your maker?!"

"I am ready for whatever life throws my way!" She shouted back to him over the heavy winds. "Life is unpredictable, that's just the way things are!"

They didn't stop in their bickering until the thunder boomed loudly over them, and lightning blinded their vision like a Stun Grenade for a second. They both looked up to the sky in alarm to be hit by the first drop of hard rain. And then another, and another, until it was pouring down on them like hail.

"Is this a Hurricane? Great! The one time I decide not to wear my Hornet Hoodie!" Kiiro complained into the storm.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" Soma shouted at her as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her through the storm that started to fog their way. "We need to find shelter!"

Soma had dragged her along, outside of the Sunken Grid area into its forest.

"Do you think it's wise for us to be walking in a forest of trees during a lightning storm?!"

"Save it, Yellow!" Soma retorted back to her. "We need to get to shelter, before we get Hypothermia!"

"Oh joy..." Kiiro said sarcastically at the thought.

"There!" Soma said, looking over to cave up ahead, going into the mountain side on the right side of them.

"There? What if it's already inhabited?"

"Then we'll be armed and ready for it if it's not friendly." Soma reasoned, tightening his grip on her protectively, remembering how low her health was. "Just stay behind me."

"Alright..." Kiiro sighed in surrender to Soma's plan. He's the only one with a plan, not like she could come up with a better one. Besides... she trusted him.

Once in, he was happy to find that the cave didn't go too far into the the mountain side, and had been unresidented. Looking out at the increasing rain as the storm picked up, once he had lead Kiiro and him inside, he had lowered his soaked hood. His hair had still gotten wet through the fabric due to the heavy storm. Kiiro wasn't doing much better either as her clothes were practically sticking to her, and her hair weighed her down like a brick on her side. They couldn't light a fire due to the light of it possibly bringing unwanted attention to them.

"Well this is just great." Soma huffed in sarcasm. "Looks like there won't be any Choppers coming for us until the Hurricane lets up."

"Well, at least they know we're alive from our beacon and biometric signal from our armlets." Kiiro joked around while she ringed out the water out of her side ponytail.

"Tst, could you quit joking about death and take this whole thing more seriously!" Soma growled at her, turning around at her as his eyes began to storm with rage.

"Why? What better way to deal with the problems of life than with laughter?" Kiiro continued to banter on, ignoring the fuming frustration in Soma's eyes as he began to walk up to her.

"Action; Planning; A serious course of choice taken, for God's sake!" Soma barked the answers at her as his fears got the best of his temper.

"Does this whole thing really bother you that much?" Kiiro asked, stopping the jokes in sympathy.

"Of course it does! You could be dead before next year!" Soma shouted out in a panic. "You could disappear and fade beyond my sight! You could go to a place beyond my reach! I'd never... I'd never be able to see you again..."

"..."

"You'll be out of my reach, out of my life, out of my sight and I'd never be able to protect you." Soma sadly confessed as he opened up to her his vulnerable fears. "You'd haunt my mind with your voice, your laugh, your smile, and I'd never be able to experience the real thing in real life again..."

"..."

Before they even knew it, they were on each other. Going at each others lips like a pack of hungry wolves. Clinging to each other, regardless of the annoying friction the soaked clothes caused. Everything was happening so fast. Before Kiiro knew it, Soma was backing her into the cave's wall, attacking her neck with his lips as they broke apart for air. He lifted her body off her feet a little as he sandwiched her between the wall and his hard, tone body. Both of them sighing out from their ministrations and the friction of it. The storm drowned out Kiiro's moans and mewls and Soma's grunts and growls, as they began to hastily pull off each others clothes...

*** The next day ***

The Hurricane had finally let up, bringing forth the sunlight on the soaked over earth. Debris had been spread all around the Far East Branch area, not a soul willing to pick up the minor aftermath. To the First Unit's relief, Soma and Kiiro had returned to the Den, mostly unscathed.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are back. You had us all worried." Sakuya sighed over to them in relief. They had been keeping track of them since the beginning of the storm and were patiently waiting for their return when Hibari said that their signals were heading back to the Den.

"Tsubaki said that the storm had suddenly appeared on our radars from out of nowhere." Kota explained. "Looks like you guys were the unlucky ones that were caught out in the middle of it."

"Yeah, I guess we were..." Kiiro agreed with Kota, trying to hide her shaky legs from the long walk, the troublesome mission, and the hard night.

"Ooh, but it mustn't have been too bad." Lindow teased at them as he looked them over. "What on earth were you two doing to mess up your hair so much."

"You try sleeping on a stone floor and not get your hair looking like a nest." Kiiro shot back, taking down Lindow's joke before it could take flight. No one had to known what happened in that cave... twice.

"I'm just glad you're okay..." Tolby sweetily said, feeling rather lonely with not having Kiiro sleeping in the room with him last night. But as he was going to hug her, something caught the whiff of his nose and made him jump back. "Ahh!"

"?!"

"Tolby? Is something wrong?" Kiiro asked in concern.

"N-nothing, Nothing! I'm fine!" He flustered out, turning as red as a turnip. Hastily trying to make a run for it. "Actually, I do kinda feel rather light headed, I think I'll go to the Sick Bay to get some medicine for it. Kay, bye!"

"?" They all looked toward where Tolby once stood at his strange exit. None of them caught on to what was going on with him. But Soma did, and the knowledge of it made him smirk. For some reason, the thought of it made Soma feel a little victory inside. He knew what Tolby smelt.

*** A few days later ***

Fenrir had sent the First Unit out to take care of a few Aragami sighted in the Wailing Plains area, they might or might not have been the cause in the malfunction of their Communication equipment in the Grasslands. Either way, they needed to get rid of them. The Higher ups had taken it upon themselves to call this mission 'Thunder', a charming name no less.

Kiiro had put on her Hornet Hoodie and Noble Goth Skirt as it slightly drizzled in the area. Soma, Kota, and Tolby had tagged along to accompany her during this mission. If she was going to have to deal with Bolt-based Aragami, then she was going to need some back up. Soma had seemed to get along with Tolby a little easier now, now that he had staked a subtle claim on Kiiro. The others never caught on, but Tolby did, and that's all that mattered to Soma. Either way, Tolby didn't treat Kiiro any differently, but that no longer mattered to Soma since it seemed more platonic to him. Honestly, he couldn't see why he had such a problem with the kid before, let alone the problem he will have with the kid in the future.

"Let's finish this up so we can get home." Kiiro suggested as the group waited for the Vajra to jumped into the area, from the twister.

"Go," Soma instructed when the Vajra roared at them.

"I'll back you up, no problem." Kota assured as he began firing and Tolby jumped into the fray as well. They had to take care of the Vajra before the other Bolt-Type Aragami showed up.

"Aw, crap!" Kiiro griped as a Fierce Kongou jumped into the picture as well.

"Let me give you a hand." Tolby offered as he distracted the Fierce Kongou away from the others.

Kiiro had eventually taken care of the Vajra with the help of Soma. But it took three Recovery Pill II to get it done, since the Fierce Kongou kept rolling in on them during the fight.

They had managed to take off its claw and head armor, but once they joined the others on the Fierce Kongou the Fallen Chi-You had came into play.

"Ahh!" Kiiro cried out as she took on a direct blow from the Fierce Kongou's electric attack.

"Kiiro!" Soma called out to her in alarm as she went down from the damage, half of her health on the monitor gone.

They were having problems too as the Fallen Chi-You kept fly-charging at them, and would throw bolt balls at them to shock the crap out of them. They were all taking a turn for the worse, but things got bad when the Fallen Chi-You had knocked the crap out of Kota during one of its charges. The knock back had tossed Kota over the edge of the area, and into the massive pit of pointed-edges debris down below. The blow had made him lose his grip of his God Arc before he went over, so Kota was holding on to a cemented in stop sign for dear life, to keep from falling into the pit.

"Whoa! Ah... guys... a little help here!" Kota called out to them. "I'm slipping here!"

"Dammit, this doesn't look good!" Soma hissed out in frustrated panic.

Neither of the Fierce Kongou or the Fallen Chi-You was giving any of them a chance to get to Kota. The Chi-You kept throwing bolt balls at them and the Fierce Kongou was knocking the sense out of Kiiro.

"Ugh, how annoying!" Kiiro groaned out as her hand tried to keep the world from spinning in her head.

"Guys, hurry!" Kota called out to them as his fingers were starting to slip from the wet surface.

"Damn it, get out of my way!" Kiiro growled at the Fierce Kongou as it got in her way to Kota. In protest the Fierce Kongou had knocked her out cold with its fist as her shield didn't deploy fast enough, she was incapacitated. "Did I let my guard down...?"

"No!" Soma shouted out in concern as Kiiro went down. Kota was on his last fingers.

"I can't hold on much longer!'

ROAARRR!

"ENOUGH!"

"!" They all were taken aback by Tolby's loud shout that echoed through the Plains.

"Wha the?!" But only Soma was able at the time to see large wings that came from Tolby's back. Like the wings of a fallen angle, no... a demon. Broken from molten rock and flowing with streams of yellow lava. His body began to glow a bright yellow as well.

"AhhHHH!" Tolby shouted out in a kiai, ice blue lightning came from his body and froze the Aragami in place like a Snare Trap. Using the 12 seconds that his move allotted, he leaped over to Kota to pull him out. Catching Kota by surprise as he looked like a fallen angel by the dark sky and rain surrounding him and his glowing eyes and evil wings. "Come on, take my hand!"

"Gh!" Kota grunted out as he took the kids hand, ignoring the cold shiver that went through his body as their hands had made contact.

Soma had taken the time to Link-Aid with Kiiro to get her back up again. They were both surprised at what they were seeing. But also surprised by the fact that was revealed to them when Tolby had grabbed Kota to pull him up with his actually hand... he had no armlet...

Once Kota was in the safe, the kid had lifted his hand again and released a healing wave, strong enough to be an individual Recovery Wall for each and every one of them.

"Don't worry, I'll finish the job." Tolby softly assured to Kiiro before focusing his rage onto the Fierce Kongou. With his time running out, Tolby had unleashed a white light around him that seemed to make him stronger. And let out a slash of his blade the cut through the air like butter and sliced the Fierce Kongou in half, dissolving it in the rain as its dust became one with the mud and wind. "AhhHHH!"

Tolby had jumped into the air and unleashed a combo that had the Fallen Chi-You flipping from torque onto the mudly floor as he destroyed its head armor, to rise back up on its knees in pain. Not relenting, Tolby continued to slice at it until he broke through its wing armor, until he broke through its wings. It was complete savagery, almost something unholy. Tolby started to grin and playfully chuckle as he slashed through the Fallen Chi-You. Not even caring as its blood splashed on his face. He still kept slicing at the Chi-You, even as it dissolved into dust, cutting into the ground beneath him. It was almost like he was possessed by blood-lust.

"Tolby, that's enough, you won!" Kiiro called out to him, pleadingly.

Her voice must have done something, because he turned to look at her with his glowing blood-raged eyes. Calming their glow back to normal as he saw the concern in her eyes. Controlling his breath from their hyperventilation, he began to panic as he realized what he had just done.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." He frantically said out of breath, backing away from them as they looked at him exposed wings. "You weren't suppose to see that, I... I just got angry..."

"Tolby..."

"No, stay back!" Tolby cried out, flinching into himself as Kiiro tried to approach him. "Don't come an closer, I... I'm a monster!"

"..." She looked at him as he quenched his eyes closed, curling up into himself as he tried to hold back the crying.

"!" He gasped as she approached while he wasn't looking and pulled him in to a comforting embrace.

"Would a monster try to save us?" She asked, making him gasp and let the tears flow freely. She cupped his head in the crook of her neck as she rested her cheek onto of his head. "It's okay..."

But it was not okay...

The cat was out of the bag for Tolby when he looked up over Kiiro's shoulder and saw the red light of a Recording Camera placed on one of the destroyed buildings in the Grasslands. It had taped the whole thing. The communication equipment had been on the whole time since they started the fight. Fenrir had saw the everything.


	4. Chapter 4

If you had a chance to go back and save a life, wouldn't you take it? Some would do it even at the cost of their own...

Given a Second Chance

The team had made it back to the Den in silent configuration. They had no idea what they had just witnessed out in the Wailing Plaines, and they hadn't the slightest idea on how to deal with the situation. The kid was different, they just had no idea how different he truly was. Now Soma was starting to slightly understand why he kept getting a strange feeling around Tolby.

But none of that mattered to Kiiro. She just saw a vulnerable child, that was scared of being rejected for just being different. But she would have none of that. She had wrapped her arm around him in a comforting hug as she guided him back to the Den. Her other hand work to soothing rub his arm to stop the shaking in his body. His wings had long since returned into his body. They had learned that the things on his back was not an accessory to his hoodie, it was a medium. Most likely to help him to control his Oracle Cells to form and manage his wings. He was scared, that she could see clearly.

"Shh, it's alright, Sweetie. It's alright." Kiiro soothed to him as they finally made it back to the Hanger. Dropping their God Arcs into their slots, except Tolby who kept his strapped onto the back of his waist, as they continued onward into the elevator.

"Are you (Sniffle) mad at me?"

"Shh, no, little one. No one's made at you."

"Are you scared of me?!"

"No, I'm not..." Kiiro assured to him, making his crying stop a little.

"Me too," Kota seconded. "You saved my life, and I thought your wings looked awesome!"

"Pfft, as if I would be scared of a snot nose brat like you." Soma huffed at him with his arms crossed, getting his message across. They had saw Tolby for what he is, and they didn't have a problem with it.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for others.

"Cease him!" One of the Officers of Fenrir Police Force ordered as the S.W.A.T surrounded them as soon as the elevator doors open. Grabbing Tolby before he knew what was going on. "Hold him down!"

"What are you doing? Let go of me! Who are you guys?!" Tolby shouted at the guys in confusion and panic under the policemen's hold.

"Let go of him, you have no right!" Kiiro barked at them before they started to hold and contain the rest of them as well.

"Leave her alone!" Tolby demanded before one of them had shoved his face onto the floor. His eyes widened in fear as he struggled a little as they lifted up his sleeve to reveal to everyone in the Entrance that he had no armlet.

"He's a positive." The main office confirmed with a nod, signally the others to restrain the kid to bring him into custody, before he directly addressed Tolby. "You are under arrest, under the violation of Article 325, Section B!"

"!" Tolby knew that Section, it was like a death sentence to all of his kind. The annihilation of God Eaters offspring...

Terrified and not going down without a fight, Tolby's eyes began to glow again as his wings came out. He began to toss the officers around like rag-dolls as he thrust them off of him. He had given them a few bruises, hurting them in the process. Tolby had began to lose his senses and control of his strength as his survival instincts kicked in. He was literally going to kill one of them as he pulled out his God Arc.

"No, stop!"

"!" Tolby paused, eyes opening wide as he gasped at the sound of Kiiro's pleading voice.

"Don't do it!"

"..." His hand dropped as he lowered his God Arc to his side, allowing the officers to tackle him without a fight.

"Please don't hurt him!"

"Stay back ma'am!" The main officer order. "You can place your complaints during his trial in two weeks."

"In two weeks? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"His existence is a crime."

"!" That caused all in the Entrance to go silent, they couldn't believe an Officer of Fenrir had went there. "How... dare you!"

"Be offended all you one. But the laws of Fenrir have strictly forbidden the birth of God Eaters children."

"What?" Kiiro had gasped along with the others as their eyes widened at the news. This would explain a lot about the kid's strange abilities.

"The boy has unique abilities abnormal to the properties of a standard Gods Eater. His ability and unique tendencies are unknown and are considered a threat."

"How do you even know about this?"

"We have observe his mission in the Wailing Plains from our Communication Devices."

"!" Dammit, some Desk-jocky inside a backroom in HQ had probably seen it all and reported it in since he had nothing better to do.

"He is the spawn of one or more of our God Eaters. He will be taken into Fenrir's custody until his fate had been decided."

"His fate shouldn't be faulted because he was born!"

"The law is the law, ma'am. If you have a complaint, you should take it up with someone else, I only enforce them." The man shot back before turning to leave as the other officers were dragging Tolby away in handcuffs like in those old time prison movies. The officers that had been restraining the three of them had walked off, once they saw that the fight had left everyone. "Good day, ma'am, gentlemen, we will call on you again for questioning before the trial."

Tolby had looked back at her with scared eyes as he let them drag him off. It made Kiiro feel like she let him down, and it tore her heart in two.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Tolby. I swear it..."

*** Two weeks later ***

HQ had sent Investigators to the Den to question everyone affiliated with Tolby. Unfortunately, Dr. Sakaki had to tell them everything since they could go through his files. Things would have looked much worse for the Branch if they had covered it up and lied. HQ was fascinated by the prospects of Dr. Sakaki's research, but they still found it hard to believe. If they didn't see the kid for themselves they would have never believed it.

They had tried to find the kids lineage through the DNA data of their God Eaters they had stored in their main database. But the kid was uncooperative, and refused to let them get close enough to get a sample of his DNA. Pulling out his wings to scare them into backing off. Even as they tried to take it while he slept his glowing yellow eyes would shot open and look menacingly at them, making them run for the door.

The days had past, and the news scattered fast as protesting Fenrir God Eaters had found out that Fenrir had taken a God Eaters' child into custody. Sakuya and Lindow had worked pretty well at getting the word out secretly. The mob of protestors were enraged as they had dropped from their posts to travel all the way to Fenrir's HQ in Scandinavia; to march all the way to the place of the trial to protest the wrongful imprisonment of a child. Many carrying signs saying 'Give Us Back Our Babies!' and 'We're Not Taking Your Children, Why are You Taking Ours?'

The signs were ridiculous but the First Unit didn't care, they were just glad to receive the support of God Eaters from Branches all over the world. The lack of working God Eaters was starting to take a bite out of Fenrir. They had to get to the bottom of this matter before the protesting became really damaging.

The two weeks had felt like ages, as HQ had summoned all of its Branch Directors and the Far East Branch's First Unit to the trial of the century that would most likely be covered up from history by Fenrir.

"Order, order! The case of Unknown Abnormality Gods Eater vs. Fenrir is now in session!" The HQ, and Acting Judge, announced making the mumbling in the benches come to a stop.

The place looked more like a Roman Coliseum than a Courtroom. Even more so as they brought Tolby out with a chain around his neck attached to chains loosely enough around his wrists as if he were a wild animal. Tolby was dragged out and placed on a lone stand where he practically sat on display, watched and guarded by two officers on both sides of him. Kiiro was disgusted as they Directors looked at him as if he were an animal in a Zoo.

"Will the Plaintiff state his case." The HQ Director instructed as the trial began.

"Your honor, I call on you and the others, to take the time and look at this dangerous and untamed creature." The Vice Director of HQ said as he pointed toward Tolby, making the boy flinch back at his accusing finger.

"This is most cruel of you to talk this way about a child, von Synder."

"Kindness is a weakness at this point. Of course, you would deem that this is a child by appearance. But, all that is is simply a covering of a monster."

"Objection! This man is simply saying slanderous things about the Accused without stating the case. I request that it be stricken from the record!" The Defense demanded, he was an older man and Director of the New York Branch.

"Granted." The HQ Director approved. "Will the Plaintiff please get to the point."

"This boy," The Plaintiff said, pointing at Tolby as he circled around him like a Vulture. "Is not human. His birthright speaks of more than Human DNA as either of his parents Oracle Cells have tainted his genes. He goes above and beyond the normal abilities of a standard Gods Eater, making him dangerous to keep under control.

"This child has no need for Recovery Items, since his body has its own natural ability to Hyper-accelerate the regenerative ability of his Oracle Cells to create his own healing, for him and possibly God Eaters around him. His ability to create his own Burst is alarming in itself since he could Burst anytime he wants during a fit and none of us would have a means to stop him. He can also create his own natural Snare Trap that last long than any trap Fenrir has ever created, and he most likely has a means of replicating his own ability of a Stun Grenade."

"Not true, your Honor." The Defendant pointed out. "Our data has proven that his abilities are based on his Oracle Cell levels. He has to recharge them the same way New-Types recharge OP when they are depleted. Making him unable to use it 'anytime' he wills."

"And his strength is unnatural for a Gods Eater, even without the burst. His God Arc was registered as more of a Short Blade God Arc, and yet he has the power to match any Long Blade Gods Eater or Buster Blade. And to make matters worse, his God Arc dissolves everything it touches."

"Your Honor, this boys God Arc is a model from the future. I ask that it be taken into account that Technology advances with time. Our God Eaters had most likely evolved into a fighting skill that is nothing like our own now." The Defendant pointed out. "Our society had most likely evolved to the point that we have no more need to rely of the Aragami's supplies to survive, making the de-activation of Oracle Cells in the Aragami a more efficient way to deal with the situation. That is why the dissolving effect is seen from the Accused's God Arc; it de-activates the Oracle Cells, causing them to shrivel and die, making their countless bonds fall apart."

"Well that may be," The Plaintiff jumped in on the Defense's reasoning. "However, that doesn't account for the physical changes that this boy is actually able to go through."

The courtroom mumble among themselves at the point the Plaintiff brought across. The Plaintiff had surprised Tolby by actually walking up to him and grabbing his arm. Holding it up as his sleeve rolled down to reveal his Scot clean wrist, scandalously without an armlet. The Directors were in an uproar at the sight of it.

"Look! This child has no need for the constant Bias Factor injections for his body naturally keeps his Oracle Cells in check!" The Plaintiff shouted out in accusation, stirring up the Courtroom. "He's more Aragami than Human at this point! What other possibilities can this child achieve with that kind of freedom? Can he create his own God Arc from his own body? Can he fire Oracle Cell attacks by himself? Or... can he create his own wings?"

"Get away from me!" Tolby shouted at the man in a panic, yanking his arm away from the man as his eyes began to glow in a rage. His wings had popped out as well while his body began to glow yellow, he lift his arm toward the man. "Don't touch me!'

"Ahh!" The Plaintiff cried out as Tolby blinded him, and the unfortunate guards that were too close, with his own Stun Grenade defense. Thus proving the Plaintiff's point. The Courtroom began to go into a panic as the Plaintiff cried out in pain, and the fear of the child's unholy wings consumed the room. "You see! Do you see what this monster is capable of?! He is an animal! I'm blind!"

"You're not blind. That flash was only a temporary effect, you should have your sight back in 12 seconds or so." Dr. Sakaki intervene, examine the man before his rants got out of hand. His eyesight had returned just as Dr. Sakaki. But his crying and whining had made him look like a fool in front of the others. To redeem himself, he tried to throw Tolby under the bus.

"This child is uncontrollable, there's no telling the damage he could do with his ability to incapacitate Aragami along with humans."

"That would've worked with a regular Stun Grenade to an extent on anybody who wasn't use to the items blinding light. Anybody can use those, Gods Eater or not." Dr. Sakaki pointed out as if he was lecturing a child. "Besides, the kid felt threaten and acted to defend himself. You should have never touched him like that."

"Your Honor, I demand that this child be also charged with assault!"

"Denied. The Accused acted in defense of himself. The Plaintiff had provoke him to act by taking the first assault."

"I did not lay a hand on him, your Honor."

"Unwanted physical contact is the definition of Assault. And you did touch him. Are you lying to the court by saying you didn't?"

"Tst, no, your Honor. I just misinterpreted my wording, I withdraw my last statement."

"Very well. Dr. Sakaki, you may take your seat again." The HQ Director instructed, waiting for Dr. Sakaki to return to the benches before continuing with the case. "Does the Plaintiff have any more to say?"

"Yes, your Honor. I like to take into account that aside from what the court has seen so far, we have been unable to receive the evidence to trace back the Accused decent, due to his... in-cooperation. However, during the process, we have been able to get actually proof that this child is dangerous."

The Courtroom watched the tape provided by the Plaintiff as Tolby chased away something off screen of the camera. The video kept turning on in off to times when Tolby's eyes would glow as he growled at the camera, only to turn off and on seconds later to Tolby charging at the camera with his wings out. The video was disturbing as it was shaky.

"Objection, your Honor! That tape was obviously cut and edited, leaving out the possible details that would explained the Accused behavior. I demand that it be taken out the case."

"Objection!"

"Second Objection denied." The HQ Director ruled. "The tape will be thrown out of evidence due to the grounds of tampering."

"Tst, I rest my case, your Honor."

"The Plaintiff has finish his case and opens the Floor. The Defense now has the Floor. State your case."

"Your Honor... what are we doing here?"

"?" That was an odd way of opening his case.

"We are literally trialing a fourteen year old boy as if he is a hardened criminal." He moved closer to Tolby and gestured toward his chains. "Look at him, we have him chained as if he was some kind of animal. This is beyond against human rights."

"A necessary step to keep the boy and check." The Plaintiff countered. "Besides, he's more monster than human."

"Objection!" Tolby flinched in silence at the man's cruel statement.

"Overruled! Plaintiff, I'd suggest that you watch your tongue until you have the Floor again."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Proceed, Defense."

"Your Honor, do we really want to put the Accused on trial for just being born? He cannot help the way he turned out, nor could he help that his parents fell in love. I will be blunt, your Honor, most in this room are parents themselves. Would you really react the same way, so calm and judging, if it was our children chained up on a stand like this?"

The question made the Directors in the room feel uncomfortable, along with giving Tolby more of a chance of surviving this.

"Your Honor, banning the reproduction of God Eaters was an unlawful crime in itself. We cannot deny human their naturally given human rights, no matter how many Oracle Cells have been coursed into their veins. Regardless what the mass thinks they are still human beings, they deserve to live! They deserve to love; They deserve the right to pursuit happiness; and, they have to right to create their Legacy!"

"(Clap) Such a moving speech, I never took you for a Romantic, Director." The Plaintiff mocked while slowly clapping his hands. All the Defense could do was grit his teeth and take the subtle insult. "But the court has forgotten one important key..."

"?"

"We haven't questioned the Accused, directly."

"!" The room went into an uproar at that. Whether in excitement or in fear.

"Order! Order!" The HQ Director demanded, banging on his gavel. The crowds quieted like a wave. "The Plaintiff does prove a case. The Accused has a right to defend himself during this trial, before our laws state otherwise. Will the boy come to a stand."

"..." Reluctantly, Tolby got off his knees and onto his feet to face the Judge. His chain tightly held by the two guards as they rattled with his motion, who in all honesty feared that they couldn't hold the child. They felt that he was just humoring them with his cooperation.

"What year are you from?"

"... 2085, your Honor." Tolby nervously complied as all the eyes in the room turned toward him again.

"Where were you born?"

"Nepal, sir. My father took my mom there, once they went into hiding, because it was a relatively peaceful area."

"And why did your parents go into hiding?"

"Because you all had passed, and will soon pass, a law that states that all children born from God Eaters are to be killed."

The Courtroom went into an uproar at that. Such an outrageous law could have never left or been passed by Fenrir law officials.

"Order! Order! Young man, no law ever in Fenrir history has ever been established to give the right to kill fellow human being, especially not children."

"Forgive me, I misinterpreted my words. Your law simply states to 'remove' the child from general population. I simply stated what I've seen your officials 'officially' do."

"Young man..."

"You cannot deny that fear has corrupted a government countless times in the history of mankind. Many had taken the law into their own hands in the twentieth century, when inner racial couples first started to noticeably mix, and 'removed' them from the general public in fear of change."

"That's a bold statement your making, young man."

"It's not a statement, it's a fact." Tolby huffed, getting slightly angry as he looked around at the Directors. "You people will get so ruled by your fears that you will literally watch Gods Eater couples just to make sure that they don't breed. In extreme cases you force the female God Eaters into abortions."

"!"

"And if it's too late for that when you find the AWAL God Eaters, you take the child before they're even dried to a place God knows where to never see the light of day again! You are cruel, you are vicious to us! Even though we have done nothing to deserve this, except be born!"

"Order! Order!" The Judge demanded as the place was going into an uproar. "Young man, I would suggest that you control your temper before you are asked to be escorted out of these Chambers until the trial is over."

"Sorry, sir. I'm just tired of hiding. I've had to hid from Fenrir all my life, and fear Fenrir all my life while I still worked under Fenrir. Under false papers no less."

"Are you saying you are a Registered Gods Eater in one of Fenrir's Branches back in your time?"

"Yes... my father had me join when I was twelve... I started fighting advanced-breed Aragami when I was thirteen..."

"And what ever happen to your parents?"

"My father had returned to his Branch to fight the Aragami once again. I didn't see him much in my early childhood. My mother..." The words got stuck in Tolby's throat at the mention of his mother, his eyes were starting to tear up. "My mother..."

"Go on, child."

"My mother... died... giving birth to me. She was killed by an accidental devouring incident during the final process... She was the only one that died in that labor room, through sheer determination to contain the Devouring or just pure stubbornness, I don't know... But, somehow she did it... she contained the devouring to only consume her..."

"You see!" The Plaintiff pointed out as Tolby was starting to cry. It broke Kiiro's heart, he looked so innocent and vulnerable up there. All she wanted to do was to hold him in her arms and protect him from those all around him. "Even his existence is proof that children from Gods Eaters are a danger to the life of a normal human mother."

"My mother was a Gods Eater!" Tolby barked at him through his tears, making his wings twitch a little. That had silenced the Plaintiff. "She was the only casualty ever recorded from Gods Eater children childbirth, both known and unknown to Fenrir officials. But her death had lead Dr. Sakaki to research a safe and proper means for mothers of God Eaters' children to give birth. I am here to make sure that he starts his research early!"

"!" That got Dr. Sakaki to fully open his eyes at finally receiving the news of what the child's Mission here truly was. The child was there to make sure that no other mother was lost during the birth of a new generation. But in a way... he was right for calling it a selfish Mission, because he was just there to try and save his mother.

"So are you saying you are here to make us ban the law on God Eaters' children, or are you here to simply encourage Dr. Sakaki to conduct illegal research?"

"It doesn't matter any way, your Honor. Fenrir is going to lose countless God Eaters, who will leave their Branch to protect and preserve their child's and their family's right to live. The God Eaters you use to protect your homes will dwindle right before your eyes. And you will be unable to recruit enough new blood to replace them, much less find anyone skilled enough to train them." Tolby huffed, wiping the tears from before off his eyes. "Babies will continue to be born, no matter what laws you put up. It'll just cause more trouble for you when you loose all your fighters because of this law."

"..."

"Are you saying that God Eaters would rather take their chances out in the wastelands than abide by Fenrir laws?" The HQ Director questioned.

"Doesn't matter to them, they have a better chance surviving out there than anyone. And none of the other God Eaters will sell them out if a Search Party is sent for them. In the old days, mix couples and gay couples still existed even if the law forbidden it, they just stayed hidden right under the law's noses. Most children will have to go into hiding like that and not be given their parents last name on their birth records to keep suspicion off of them. In this day an age most people don't have a last name, so its a common thing."

"Are admitting to be one of those children?"

"My father had later stated to Fenrir officials that both the child and the mother were killed during labor. And I was-"Tolby stopped in mid-sentence as if a realization had come to him.

"Is something wrong, child?"

"No, I... I'm sorry, I just realized something..." Tolby looked down to the floor as a warm smile came over his face and happy tears started to escape.

"And that is?"

"All this time... I thought my father hated me for killing my mother." But... he didn't write down his last name on Tolby's birth papers, nor affiliated with him for a while... he kept is distance to keep Tolby hidden... Maybe he resented Tolby a little for causing his mother's death, but his father still kept him. So in a way, his father still loves him... Tolby had just been so blinded by trying to seek his approval that he never saw it.

"Touching," the Plaintiff mockingly interrupted. "And what exactly is your name?"

"Tolby."

"No I mean your 'real' name." The Plaintiff insisted. "What is your full name?"

"!" Tolby had to flinch back at that. "I... I cannot say."

"Tell us what your last name is?!"

"I won't!"

"Child, the surname of your lineage will not harm this trial, as your existence has yet to be made. Now tell the court what your name is." The HQ Director ordered, getting tired of the childish banter that was about to start.

"... I-it's... it's Tolby... von Schicksal."

"!" That had everybody in the Courtroom go in an uproar, and Soma's heart nearly stopped as his eyes popped out. But a chill went down his spine at the ominous storm cloud that was brewing to the right of him.

"He's your son..." Kiiro was pissed. Soma couldn't think of anything to say, he did the foolish thing and said the first thing that popped in his head.

"What?" That earned a shove from Kiiro as she started to hit his arm. Her honey colored eyes looked cute when she was angry, but he didn't want to tell her that or else she'd start hitting harder.

"Yes, he's your son! You have a son!" She gave one more shove before she called it a quits and just shouted at him. "And you're not even there for him, like you're some Deadbeat Dad!"

"?!" Soma found it more surprising that she was more upset with him being a horrible father to Tolby than him quite possibly having a child with another woman around or before the time of her death.

"Who is the mother anyway?" Kiiro asked at the top of her head before she changed her mind with shaking hands gesturing in a 'no thanks' way. "Don't tell me! I don't want to know!"

"Uh-"

"I know it that German New-Type isn't it?!" Kiiro concluded for herself, judging from Tolby's yellow hair she was the most likely match. "That Annette Koe, or Ann Koenig; it's not like I care who, or where, or what you do!"

"Kiiro, he is not German." Soma insisted, trying to convince her that he wouldn't have relationships with the loud recruit even if she was the last person on Earth as he began to detect the pouting in Kiiro's voice.

"And I'm not Annette's son. Honestly..." Tolby shyly pouted over to them, hearing their argument even over the roaring room. Causing them to turn back to him in shock as he shyly kicked his foot around and twiddled with his fingers.

"Then whose are you...?" Kiiro sadly asked, knowing that if she had died not too far ahead in his timeline, Tolby was most likely not hers.

"..." Tolby couldn't answer her... he couldn't even look her in the eyes, making her sadden even more. That was all the kid needed to say... she got her answer... There was nothing Soma could say, Kiiro was heartbroken.

The likelihood of Soma getting together with another girl would be day when he got really, really drunk. And he never drank like Lindow does, or even close to that. Perhaps in his depression after the lose of Kiiro, he had turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows and fell into the arms of the closest girl in his drunken state. That's the only way Soma saw that happening.

"You see, he admits it!" The Plaintiff shouted out, bringing the attention of the crowd back to him. "He is the spawn of a monster!"

"Hey!" Kiiro growled out in outrage, jumping from out of her rut and into full fury at how he had described Soma along with Tolby. The other First Unit members had their own shouts to say as well. Soma didn't particularly care at that moment, he was just glad to see Kiiro get out of her stomp and was happy to see how quickly she defended him.

"No! I'm not!" Tolby cried out pleading in pain of the cruel words used against him.

"If you're anything like your father, you're more than half Aragami! Do you deny it?!"

"Well, no..."

"Then you are more Aragami than Human!"

"No! I'm not a monster!" Tolby pleadingly insisted. "I may have an Inner Aragami inside me, but I don't see the problem with it! It protects and gives me power and I let it come out to play with other Aragami! It get's to eat, and I get to become stronger! It's a co-existing system that works!"

"Oh child," the Plaintiff wagged his head at Tolby in a tsk. Speaking close to Tolby so only he could hear it over the booming crowds. "You're just digging yourself into deeper trouble with this. But this time your father isn't able to save you. And now everyone knows why he would."

"!"

"Your Honor, I'd like the court to take into account that this child is more like 3/4's Aragami!" The Plaintiff said louder for everything to hear. "In that point, any human rights he would have will become invalid!"

"!" Every went crazy at that.

"Order, order!" The HQ Director barked in an order. "This is a Courtroom, not a Zoo!"

"..."

"Taking the Accused admittance to the Plaintiff's statement into account, this Court does fine the human rights of the Accused invalid due to majority of his body not being human." The HQ Director sentenced. "Therefore, the Accused is fined guilty by birth and is considered a danger to himself and those around him. He will be taken to the Lab's in the Europe Branch for further research, at this time. Case dismisse-"

"Augh! What do you think you're doing! This is a child here!" Kiiro shouted out, interrupting the HQ Director before he could slam down his gavel to confirm the sentence. She was disgusted as the guards began to drag him off as if he was nothing better than an animal, yanking the chain on his neck as he resisted. She turned to Soma and hissed at him in a whisper. "Soma, do something! He's your son!"

"It's not like there's anything I legally can do! It's out of my hands." Soma whispered back.

"Dammit!" Kiiro growled aloud, turning back toward Tolby. Something inside her was ripping apart as Tolby struggled against the guards, resisting their tasers as he continued to struggle. He was reaching out to 'her', with pleading eyes. "!"

"No..." he whimpered out as they were pulling him away, still reaching out toward her. Then he said the one word that made everything stop... "MOMMY!"

"!" It was like the hazy window inside her smashed as everything became so clear. The feeling was so overwhelming, she began to start crying. "Oh My God!"

'He had called her mom...' The words ran around Soma's head. 'But how could that be? He's fourteen in the year 2085. Wait... that time in the cave, on the wall... and on the floor. We hadn't used protection, and I certainly didn't pull out. Which means... which means that Kiiro is most likely now..."

"Crap..." Was all Soma could get out of his throat as he looked toward Tolby. The boy did have his skin complexion, but he sorta had his mother's eyes. Even the boys face had a mixture of Soma's stone looks and Kiiro's innocent face, along with both of their hair colors. And the mixture of their tempers would explain Tolby a lot. How could he have missed such an obvious possibility? It was right in front of him, and made a lot of sense. Kiiro was his son's mother, that actually had a nice ring to it for Soma. But then... he thought of the consequences the title would have on Kiiro...

"Mommy..." Tolby whimpered out as she ran from her seat to him. Kiiro jumped over the benches onto the Floor and ran to him. They finally met in a loving embrace as mother and son, falling to their knees from the sheer emotion of it. She took Tolby in her arms, held his head to her shoulder and just hugged him.

"I can't believe it... I'm going to be a mom." Kiiro was overwhelmed by the mere thought of it. She never believe that she'd ever have the chance to be a mother, the feeling was just so unbelievably warm. It made her so happy...

"I'm sorry... Mom..." Tolby sniffled out as he started to cry, squeezing Kiiro as if she would disappear if he lets go. "You weren't suppose to know. I just blurted it out..."

"Shh, It's okay, honey. It's okay..." Kiiro soothed to him as he cried.

"Step away from the child ma'-"

"You better back away from me, or I'll break off your Flip'n arm!" Kiiro growled at the guard, making them both back away from her as they saw the predatory look in her eyes and her armlet. Those God Eaters were crazy strong, if she threaten to rip off their arms, she could do it. "This changes the game a lot..."

"Ms. Tsubasa?" The HQ Director called down to her.

"I would suggest that you change your sentence before you slam that gavel, your Honor."

"On what grounds, Ms. Tsubasa?"

"The prevention of a massacre in this room and across the Branches."

"!"

"That's a bold statement, Ms. Tsubasa. Are you threatening me with the life of everyone in the room?"

"Hm, yes... I guess I am, your Honor." Kiiro said, holding Tolby close to her protectively. "Since I already know of my demise, I have nothing left to lose other than my son. And I will fight to my last breath against Fenrir, along with the other God Eaters, to insure his existence if I have to. I am Kiiro Tsubasa, I have done the impossible, and I will do them once again if I must."

"This is a grounds greater than insubordination, this is blatant betrayal. I will not bow my will to prevent your arrogant mutiny."

"This is not a mutiny you are preventing, you Honor. You are preventing a war."

"!"

"Do you really think that once you open these doors and the God Eaters see you walk off Tolby to some lab in chains to be experimented on till the end of his days will stand for it?"

"!"

"No, they won't. They'll realize they can no longer rely on the Justice System of Fenrir and rebel against it! They will strike at first, abandoning their posts in attempts to make things change for the better. When they realize 'that' won't work, they will abandon Fenrir entirely!" Kiiro summed up, exposing the consequences this trial really held for the future of Fenrir. "They will fight you, kill if they must in order to insure the life of their children!

"I don't think any of you understand the direness of this situation. As parents in the room, would you not do anything to protect the life and future of your children?"

"!"

"You guys are threatening the lives of the children of the people who insure 'your' safety. Mess with them and you mess with the sword of Fenrir. You all might be the coin purse and power over us God Eaters, but we God Eaters are the backbone of your system. Without the God Eaters, Fenrir is nothing but a shield without a sword, eventually to be torn down by the relentless persistence of the Aragami."

"..."

"We God Eaters risk our lives everyday, in order to insure your safety. We don't ask of much of you in return for it. All that we want is the protection of our family that you promised when we signed up, our paycheck for each mission we come back alive from, and the chance of a normal life once the day is done."

"..."

"You all seem to have a confused understanding of us God Eaters. We're not so different from you: We can get hurt, we get sick sometimes, we still feel fear whenever we go to work. We're not indestructible things, we're still human and vulnerable to the world. We still experience feelings, we have dreams and wants in life. But what we want is what all humans crave... a chance at happiness.

"We want to fall in love. We want to go through life with another soul. We want a chance to bring a life into this filthy world. A little light that we can help mold and grow, a chance to create something that could help play a part in making this world for the better. We want to leave behind our Legacy. Something to express our love with, something to love and in return receive love from. We just want a chance at having something that is the most precious thing in the world... children."

"..."

"If I can not reach you at your hearts, then I can reach with reason. With the existence of Gods Eater children, you have the potential of increasing your power against the Aragami. God Eaters already created by birth, that will grow, and when they're ready, fight with a power more powerful than their parents before them. So which is better, fighting with less than half of the God Eaters you have in all of your Branches, or having more fighters that will making Fenrir a formidable foe against the Aragami?"

"..."

"The Aragami continue to keep evolving with each passing year. Isn't it time that we evolve as well before they pass us?" Kiiro reasoned as she summed up her argument. "So give us the chance at happiness, we so rightfully deserve like the rest of you. Let us have our families. Give me back my son..."

"..."

"..."

"You should be in politics, Ms. Tsubasa... you have a way with words."

"Your Honor?" Kiiro's eyes began to shine with hope.

"You bring a valid case, the choices of this trial could cause the destruction of Fenrir." The HQ Director began to conclude in sentence. "One false move and we could turn the fangs of Fenrir against us. As children born behind the Walls of Fenrir Branches are automatically citizens of Fenrir and are entitled to the rights and liberties of citizenship, this should still apply regardless of the technicalities of the child or their parents. I can clearly see how our laws against God Eaters' children contradicts one of our most basic and founding laws."

"!" Kiiro along with Tolby, Dr. Sakaki, and the First Unit gasped in relief at the sentence that was most likely to come from this.

"I hereby call the ban on God Eaters' offspring discharged on grounds of contradicting interests. As a Judge and the head of Fenrir's HQ, I find the law an act against human rights, and an embarrassment to the advancement and integrity of Fenrir's government. The Accused is free to go on grounds of unjust arrest and persecution." The HQ Director sentence, finally slamming down his gavel to make it official. "Case dismissed."

"!" Kiiro and Tolby began to lightly laugh in relief as they couldn't control the smiles that came to their face. Tolby didn't even notice as the guards approached him and unchained him as he continued to embrace his mother as they jumped up and down in excitement. The other Branch Directors were mumbling amongst themselves as well while the First Unit cheered at the ruling.

"Go home with your son, Ms. Tsubasa." The HQ Director smirked down at them, his only way in expressing that he was glad that things had turned out this way, regardless how his Vice Directors and some of the others were upset with the sentence. "I wish you both, and Mr. Schicksal, the best of luck in the future..."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much." Kiiro sincerely said to him, before turning to her team as they ran up to her and joined in to make a victory group hug with her and Tolby. "We did guys, we did it!"

*** Dr. Sakaki's Lab ***

The day had been long once the member of the Far East Branch had returned to the Den in victory. Not only did they free Tolby, but they had also contributed in the uplifting of an unjust law on God Eaters across the world. This called for celebration.

The First through Third Unit had gone out on the town to party. This was a great victory for God Eaters everywhere. Sure their future children would still have trouble affiliating with regular citizens for a long time. But with hard work and will they could fix that as well with time, even if its unfortunately a long amount of time. But for now, they would feast.

The God Eaters in their festive fun had found it humorous to tease future Gods Eater parents. Making Soma and Kiiro blush at their antics and jokes. They had known the two would eventually get together, they didn't expect for them to move so fast once they did. But then again, the tension the two of them had around each other was so tense it was bound to burst.

While the others continued to party, Kiiro had decided to party not so hard as the others since she had concluded she was most likely carrying Tolby at this point. Soma in support decided to do the same as well, leaving them both sober to hear their friends and companions drunken jokes about them, the censored and the dirty. But they had sucked them up, just to insure that their friends got back to the Den okay... and did not cause any damage to public property or committed any acts of public indecency.

As the party went on, Tolby had slipped away... to make his way to Dr. Sakaki's Lab. Dr. Sakaki was there, standing with his back to the door, waiting for him.

"I was waiting for you to show up." Dr. Sakaki said, finally turning to face Tolby. "You had something you wanted to say."

"Yes..." Tolby said to the man, nervously as his shyness was starting to get the best of him. But he couldn't let it hold him back now, he had a mission to accomplish. A mission he couldn't afford to fail. "You are a great scientist, Dr. Sakaki. One of the greatest minds of this generation that most can't hold a candle to."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Tolby." Dr. Sakaki said serious, still grinning as his voice remained cheerful. "But thanks for the gesture anyway."

"Uh..." That statement made Tolby lose some of his back bone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tolby tried to recover and continue on with what he was saying. "You probably know what I'm going to say. You most likely know what I'm going to ask, but I'll ask anyway."

"..." Dr. Sakaki patiently waited for the kid to continue.

"As you have figured out, Soma is my father."

"I had an idea that he was once you told me you stated that you were from the future, along with your mother as well."

"Heh, perceptive as ever." Tolby smirked for a second before getting serious again. "So you must know what is going to happen to my mother once I am born..."

"..." Dr. Sakaki got serious the grin on his face disappeared.

"She is running out of time, Doc. She carries me in her womb as we speak..."

"What?! Since when?"

"Please don't make me talk about it..." Tolby embarrassing pleaded before returning to the subject at hand. "Doc, you are the only one with the means to prevent what will happen from happening. With your research you can make the labor take a turn from the tragedy that is to come from it into something else."

"!" Dr. Sakaki was taken off guard as Tolby had gotten on his knees.

"Please, I beg of you with every being in my body, take up your research again. Find the way... Please, find a way to safely bring in the next God Eaters' Legacy safely into the world. Please... safe my mom..." The tears were starting to come from the sides of Tolby's eyes, but he remained tough and held them in.

"... There's no need for the begging, I was going to begin my research anyway once my theory about Kiiro's pregnancy were proven correct." Dr. Sakaki replied, making Tolby rise up his head in hope. "It just looks like I'll have to get started with my research sooner than I thought. Looks like the clock has started ticking."

"!" Tolby had shot up onto his feet again as happiness made a huge smile come over his face. He had did it... he had created a chance for his mom to possibly survive. "Thank you, Doc! Thank you so much!"

*** The next day ***

With his job done, it was time for Tolby to go home. To what he had no idea, with his interference with the timeline his time could've been altered significantly. Things could've turned for the better, or for the worse. His mother could be there in his time or not; he could've just been just left with a cruel taste of a mother he would never get to have. But regardless of what present he would face at his return, he would face it head on. He had made his action, and now he will commit to it.

Sorry to see the kid go, the First Unit had all gathered to see him off. The Doc had given Tolby a device that looked like a bomb that would allow him to work his Time Device even if it wasn't working as long as he was standing on it at the time. They were sad to see him go so soon, but they knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"It feels like yesterday you had appeared out of nowhere, into our lives." Sakuya commented, giving the kid a hug. "Feels kinda sad to see you go so soon."

"Same for me, Mrs. Amamiya." Tolby replied, returning her hug. "I hope to see you in the Den when I return."

"Promise you'll take care of yourself, Sweetie."

"I will." Tolby replied as she let go and backed away to give the other ones a chance to respond.

"Hey, Squirt. Looks like you're going home." Lindow said to him, wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders while the other ruffled his hair. "You're going to be the strongest person back at the Den, be sure to look after the weaker ones."

"I will, Mr. Amamiya, I promise."

"Hey, that's Lindow to you, Pipsqueak."

"Lindow..."

"That's more like it. We'll work on you calling me Uncle when you get back." Lindow joked around, making Tolby lightly smirk in response.

"Hey, buddy. Still think I'm cool after seeing me right now?" Kota teased at Tolby as he gave him a good pat on the back.

"You're still amazing, Kota. You'll always be awesome."

"All right! Looks like you're going to be my favorite God-son!" Kota cheered.

"I don't think mom or dad ever assigned you as my God-father."

"I'll work on that while you're gone." Kota said, giving Tolby a tap on the shoulder. "You just wait!"

"In that case, you better work on making Alisa the God-mother as well."

"W-why is that?" Kota began to blush.

"No reason..." Tolby had already given away so much, he didn't want to risk giving away more...

"Take good care kid." Kota back away as Tolby replied with a nod, to make room for the others.

"Now be sure to brush your teeth everyday; floss regularly, wouldn't want your teeth to fall out. Bathed everyday and comb your hair." Alisa lectured to him, concernedly as a farewell. "A health hygene leads to a long healthy life."

"Yes, Auntie." Alisa began to flutter at his name for her in a blush.

"Y-yes well..." She quickly gave him a hug in shyness and pulled away. "Take care, Tolby."

"Later, Auntie..."

"Looks like we'll have to clean up a few strings once your gone." Dr. Sakaki replied to him as he gave Tolby his last words. "Don't worry, I'll remember to tell you about what could happen and send you back to complete this mission if the timeline does alter, just to make sure we don't create a paradox."

"Thank you, Doctor. Here." Tolby remember the last think his Dr. Sakaki had asked him to do, pulling out a Oracle Chip from his sleeve hole, he tossed it at Dr. Sakaki. "Congratulations, you have found away to convert New-Types' Resonance into technology and apply the same techniques as Sensitivity in the future. Just kept up with your research, along with New-Type God Eaters cooperative help. That chip should contain all my memories from my timeline. You said, in my time, to make sure that I observe what is on the chip so that I can come back in time again when it is time for me to without changing anything in my actions from my first appearance."

"Heh, clever me." Dr. Sakaki had to smirk at his own cheekiness. "Planning ahead of things before and after they happen."

"Your cunning knows no bounds, Doc." Soma sarcastically remarked, before finally approaching Tolby.

"..." Tolby was still nervous around his dad, especially now that his dad knew that he was his father. He found it hard to look Soma in the eyes for long, shyly looking away at any break he could. Heartbeat accelerating as he waited for Soma to say what he had to say. But he was caught off guard when Soma had pulled Tolby in, into a one arm hug as the side of his face rested close to Tolby's right ear. "!"

"You make me proud, my son..." Soma whispered out, low enough that the others couldn't hear. Purposely saying it lower than even God Eaters' ears couldn't pick up. But if it was his son, he knew Tolby could pick it up. Which proved to be right as Tolby gasped in surprise. Soma could help but blush in embarrassment at how soft he was becoming.

"!" Tolby sucked up his tears, he was a boy for goodness sake, he didn't what his dad to think he was a crybaby. Toughing enough, Tolby genuinely replied back. "Thank you... dad."

Dad... Soma liked the ring of it. Perhaps... if things go as well... he would be a better dad for Tolby than he was before. Even if things did not turn out for the better, he would... try...

Now that only left one more person to say goodbye... His mother.

"..." Tolby was having a harder time holding in his tears as 'she' approached. This might be the last time... he ever sees her again... Like the little man he was, Tolby held on to his mother. Hugging her like a child seeking the safety of his mother from the scary world. Kiiro had gently return his embrace, soothingly rubbing his back and head as he began to shake. "I'm scared mom. I'm really scared..."

"Things will be alright, Tolby. I promise."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know. I really hope so..."

"Then we will see each other again. Regardless of what is to come, I am so happy... to have brought you into the world. I love you, son..."

"I love you too, mom. I love you too..."

"Hmph," Kiiro slightly pulled back, holding onto Tolby by the shoulder as she looked at him. "Now... be brave. And hopefully, I'll see you soon..."

"..." With a quivering lip, Tolby had gripped onto his Time-travel catalyst. Fighting the urge not to reach out for her as Kiiro back away from him, never looking away from him as she walked backwards into the supporting embrace of Soma as they waited for Tolby to go. It felt like he was watching her fade away with his own eyes. Ripping it off like a band-aid, Tolby had slammed the device into Dr. Sakaki's Time Machine to get it all over with.

It felt like he was being pulled, tugged, and jerked around like a roller-coaster until he had finally returned to his time. The others had faded before his eyes, while an older version of Dr. Sakaki had appeared into existence. Waiting for his return with his usual squinting eyes and fox-grin, Tolby could tell it was his Dr. Sakaki by the stray gray hairs and the presence of smile wrinkles.

"Welcome back, I trust you had fun." Dr. Sakaki greeted to him. "You've been gone for a couple of hours, but I'm sure for you it was more like days."

"Is mom...?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Dr. Sakaki suggested to him. Grinning as he gave no solid answer. "Go home..."

Tolby didn't even wait or try to get Dr. Sakaki to elaborate. He ran...

Running into familiar faces, and faces he had never met before. God Eaters on the run and hiding, and the children of God Eaters freely walked around the Den without fear. But Tolby had no time to admire it, he had to get home. Everyone stayed out of his way as he saw the determination and the 'man-on-a-mission' expression in his eyes. If he ran into someone, he would not stop, so they stayed out of his way to avoid it all in general.

Tolby had a room of his own in the Den, a place for him to get away from his father while using his duties as a Gods Eaters as an excuse. But his father did have a home where the both of them could live outside of the Den. It was in the nicer area of the Den, a place to get away more like, since his dad had spent most of his days in his Office. But now... now Tolby had no idea what awaited him behind the doors of his home. Hardly able to slow down, Tolby has burst through the front door like a mad man, out of breath.

"Slow down, no running in the house." Soma barked commanding at Tolby as he sat on the Lazy-boy in the Living room, reading a book when Tolby came barging in. "You know better than that. Barging in here like you have no common sense."

"Sorry..." Tolby respectively apologized, taken aback that his father's words lacked the bite they usually had in his memory. He was tough, but still fair, he seemed softer than before. And as Tolby looked into his Spring Blue eyes, they had the same spark they had when he saw them in the past. He had never had that before when Tolby left him.

"Oh don't be too hard on him, Soma. He's had a long day today." The kind voice of a woman called to them from the kitchen.

"!" Tolby's heart nearly stopped as his mother appeared from the corner, carrying a bowl as she mixed a dessert together. From the smell of it, Tolby guessed that it was a recipe for Flan. But Tolby's mind was more occupied by the presence of Kiiro. She was older than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was longer and put in a low ponytail, and her honey colored eyes had dimmed a little with age. But they still held the youthful spark he remember her by when he first met her. She warmly smiled at him, as if knowingly. He couldn't believe it... he did it... "Mom..."

"Good to see you again, Sweetie..."

*** The Year 2071: Nearly Nine Months Later ***

Kiiro was extremely tired, and covered in sweat. Calming her heavy breathing as the color was returning to her. She was resting on a sickbed in one of the Laboring Rooms in a Hospital in Nepal. Half way through her pregnancy, Dr. Sakaki and Tsubaki had given her maturity leave, as well as Soma. During that time, Soma had thought it best to move Kiiro someplace more peaceful in concern for her and the baby. The region was nice and quite, and had really done a wonder for Kiiro. She rather enjoyed her time there.

However, Soma had been overly protective of her the whole time. A common trait for a first time father-to-be. He had treated her delicately, never letting her do anything he deemed too laborious or heavy lifting, like picking up the remote. He wouldn't let her work with knives in the kitchen, in fear she might stab herself by accident or cut herself. Every possible outcome, he thought of ten times worse. Kiiro had found the gestures sweet, but she wasn't delicate. She was pregnant, not breakable, she could handle a little bit of work. She was a Gods Eater, for Heaven's sake. But she tolerated Soma's protectiveness, seeing that it was his way of securing his own inner worries.

But now, after the long wait, the day had come. Dr. Sakaki had worked diligently after Tolby had left to create the Good Luck Charm for Kiiro during the birthing. It had been a success and its technology would be used to save other Gods Eater mothers, whether they were God Eaters or regular citizens with a Gods Eater spouse. They had preformed a miracle that day, and Kiiro was tired out from the process of it. The others from the First Unit had flown in, the week earlier that Kiiro was predicted to go into labor. Her water had broke four days early, but they had been decently prepared for it, regardless of the color that had drained from Soma in his panic.

But Soma had been there for her, the whole way. Holding her hand as she went into labor and the Doctors and Nurses worked on her. Possibly being the only one strong enough to withstand Kiiro's death grip as she screamed in labor. The others patiently waited outside the Labor room through it all. Nervously waiting for the screaming to stop, and the cry of a baby to be heard. But even then, they would wait a good ten minutes to give the new parents the first few minutes alone with their child.

Soma had gently caressed Kiiro's face, regardless of how sticky it was due to her labor sweat. She had tiredly turned to him, weakly lifting up her hand to gently take his in hers. Smiling down at her, he had entwined their hands together and kissed her forehead.

"You did great, Kiiro." He praised to her.

"Our baby... where is he?"

"He's being cleaned and weighed, while you were out of it. The Doctor says that after some rest you both are going to be just fine." Soma had also cut the umbilical cord while she was recovering as well, but she was too tired to realize it at the time.

"I want to see him. Let me hold him." Kiiro requested. She'd get up and get her baby herself if she had to with her stubbornness.

So to Soma's luck, a nurse had just come in with their whimpering baby, handing him to his mother. Kiiro had her hands reaching out toward the nurse as she approached, impatiently waiting as if the nurse couldn't walk fast enough, happily taking her baby into her arms and the nursed walked off. The child's whimpers quieted down a little at the familiar warmth of his mother's embrace. Kiiro had joyfully brought her son close to her chest, toward her beating heart.

"He's so beautiful... just like I imagined." Kiiro happily praised as the afterglow of motherhood was taking over her. "I never thought that... I'd be able to hold him in my arms like this."

"Don't think about that now," Soma soothingly said to her in worry. "It's not good for you."

"I want you to hold him, Soma." She asked of him, holding out their child toward him. "Let him get to know his father."

"..." Soma nervously took his son into his hand. He was terrified of his own strength, as if any wrong move he made could possibly break the child. He was so small and delicate in his hands, Soma began to doubt himself. Even feared that he might drop him. The baby sense Soma's nervousness and began to cry out louder. Heart twitching at his son's cries, Soma tried to sooth to the child in assurance. "Shh, there, there. It's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's got you..."

"You are a naturally, Soma." Kiiro weakly cheered to Soma, bringing a hand to gently caress her baby's face as Soma went to sit down on her bed by her side so she could be close to their child as well. "And you were worried over nothing."

"Hmph, don't tease me now, Kiiro. You're still recovering."

"Still... he's amazing, isn't he?" Kiiro commented in awe. "I can't believe we created a little person."

"Yeah..."

"Hmph," Kiiro smiled at her baby, as he opened his yellow eyes for the first time. "Welcome to our world... Tolby."

*** The End ***


End file.
